Near The Edge Of Night
by Scarlett's Fics
Summary: Pittsburgh, 1985. Dale Cooper est désigné par le FBI pour protéger Caroline, épouse de son partenaire Windom Earle. Mais un soir, elle est sauvagement assassinée et Cooper échappe de peu à la mort... Cooper, Albert, Gordon, Windom, Caroline, PRÉ-CANON.
1. Préface & Notes de l'auteur

**Near The Edge Of Night**

_By Scarlett_

* * *

><p>Genre : angstdrama/friendship/adventure

Rating : T

Statut : _work in progress_

Personnages : Dale Cooper, Albert Rosenfield, Gordon Cole, Windom Earle, Caroline Earle, Diane...

Période : 4 ans avant les événements de la série. Pré-canon.

**DISCLAIMER : **_**Twin Peaks**_** et tous ses extraordinaires personnages © David Lynch & Mark Frost.**

* * *

><p><strong>CE QUI SUIT EST À LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT POUR UNE BONNE COMPRÉHENSION DE L'HISTOIRE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**Éléments scénaristiques**

**•** Pour l'écriture de cette histoire, je me base évidemment sur les informations que nous donne la série, ainsi que certains éléments complémentaires fournis par le livre _The Autobiography of F.B.I. Special Agent Dale Cooper : My Life, My Tapes_, de Scott Frost, qui a été écrit après la diffusion de la série et offre un nombre important de détails sur la vie de Cooper.

Toutefois...

**-** Le livre situe les faits qui entourent la mort de Caroline Earle en 1979, soit 10 ans avant les événements de _Twin Peaks_ dont l'action se déroule en 1989. Or, dans la série, il est clairement spécifié que Caroline est morte _"il y a quatre ans"_, soit en 1985. J'ai donc décidé de respecter cette date en ignorant les données (erronées) du roman.

**-** Même chose pour l'âge de Cooper, auquel je donne 30 ans durant les événements de _Twin Peaks_, soit 26 ans en 1985. Selon le livre, Cooper est relativement plus âgé, mais j'ai trouvé que ça ne collait pas à l'aspect physique de Kyle MacLachlan dans la série - l'acteur avait exactement 30 ans en 1989 et j'ai décidé de donner le même âge au personnage.

**•** Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu _The Autobiography of F.B.I. Special Agent Dale Cooper : My Life, My Tapes _pour comprendre cette histoire ; cependant, certains passages y font allusion, alors je vous propose un résumé très bref des éléments à connaître :

_Cooper rencontre Windom Earle lorsqu'il commence à travailler pour le FBI à Pittsburgh, en Pennsylvanie, après avoir terminé sa formation de _'Special Agent'_. Earle devient son partenaire, mentor et ami. Très vite, Earle lui présente sa femme Caroline, dont Cooper tombe rapidement amoureux (et vice-versa), sans pour autant extérioriser ses sentiments par respect pour Earle._

_Un jour, Caroline est enlevée à son domicile par des agresseurs inconnus. Pendant deux mois, personne n'a de ses nouvelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvée dans la rue par la police locale, hagarde et dans un état épouvantable. Elle est amenée à l'hôpital, où des analyses de sang révèlent qu'elle a été droguée à hautes doses. En état de choc, elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, et ne reconnaît même pas son propre mari, ni Cooper. Peu à peu, elle reprend ses esprits - sans pour autant retrouver la mémoire -, et le FBI décide de la placer en un lieu sécurisé, à l'abri d'une nouvelle agression, pendant que les malfaiteurs sont activement recherchés. Earle et Cooper sont chargés de la protection de Caroline 24h/24._

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>**Éléments narratifs**

Cette histoire est écrite au présent, sous forme d'une succession de scènes narrées à la troisième personne, mais du point de vue interne - et donc subjectif - de l'un des personnages suivants : Dale Cooper, Albert Rosenfield ou Caroline Earle. Pour certaines parties, vous aurez besoin d'un peu de temps avant de comprendre quel est le narrateur, mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte à ce vous deviniez rapidement de qui, entre Cooper, Albert et Caroline, vous adoptez le point de vue. J'espère que cette possible ambiguïté passagère ne perturbera pas votre compréhension - personnellement, l'idée me plaît assez...

Par ailleurs, les chapitres seront de taille très inégale, parfois très courts, parfois très longs.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>**Éléments de vocabulaire**

**FBI** : _Federal Bureau of Investigation_, soit la police fédérale américaine par opposition à la police locale.

**Bureau** : s'il comporte une majuscule, le mot est une façon détournée de parler du FBI.

**Quantico** : désigne la _"FBI Training Academy"_ située à Quantico en Virginie, soit le campus où sont formés les agents du FBI.

**Safe house** : littéralement, _"maison de sécurité_". Désigne un lieu d'habitation protégé par les autorités, bénéficiant de hautes mesures de sécurité, destiné à accueillir les personnes placées sous protection policière maximale. C'est là que Caroline Earle est transférée après son enlèvement, une fois sortie de l'hôpital.

**Bagel** : petit pain en forme d'anneau, comme un donut salé, très répandu aux États-Unis et au Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>**Remerciements**

Cette histoire n'aurait pas pu voir le jour sans la précieuse aide de certains sites et de certaines personnes... Alors je prends cinq minutes pour dire un grand merci :

• à Amatara, pour sa patience et sa gentillesse ; elle comprendra pourquoi. Courez lire ses fictions sur son profil !

• au site officiel du FBI pour toutes les informations concernant le fonctionnement d'une enquête fédérale

• au site_ Glastonberry Grove_, pour avoir mis gratuitement à disposition des fans l'intégralité du texte de _The Autobiography of F.B.I. Special Agent Dale Cooper : My Life, My Tapes _de Scott Frost

• à Julee Cruise, dont les sublimes chansons m'ont inspiré le titre de l'histoire

• au site du CHU de Toulouse pour ses informations claires et précises sur le service des soins intensifs

• à Google et Wikipedia, pour m'avoir appris où exactement dans le corps humain se situe l'artère aorte

• et bien sûr à David Lynch, Mark Frost, Kyle MacLachlan, Miguel Ferrer et tous les autres, pour nous avoir fourni la merveilleuse source d'inspiration qu'est _Twin Peaks_.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que j'avais à dire... C'était un peu long, je m'en excuse, mais vous constaterez par vous-mêmes que c'est nécessaire à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire. Maintenant, assez tergiversé, passons à l'action.<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Near The Edge Of Night** - By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

__« I physically felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my heart. »_ _(Leland Palmer, ep.8)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**er**** février 1985 – 17:08**

Il pleut. Elle s'amuse à suivre des yeux les gouttelettes qui font la course sur la vitre, se laisse absorber par leur mouvement, essayant de ne pas se remettre à penser aux événements des semaines précédentes. Confortablement assise dans l'un des grands fauteuils de cuir du salon, elle tente de retrouver le sentiment de plénitude sereine qu'elle a ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors que Dale et elle faisaient l'amour. Elle se rappelle avoir pensé, à cet instant, que Dale Cooper a finalement réussi à guérir ses blessures. Là, dans ses bras, elle est parvenue à oublier sa peur, ses doutes, ses cauchemars, et elle s'est sentie heureuse.

Heureuse et protégée.

Et le fait qu'ils se trouvent dans une maison hautement sécurisée, pourvue de portes blindées et de caméras de surveillance, n'y est pour rien. Pas plus que le fait que Cooper soit un excellent agent du FBI, capable d'agir vite et bien face à un danger potentiel, ni la présence rassurante du revolver toujours posé à portée de sa main.

Elle n'a pas besoin des caméras ou du revolver.

Elle a simplement besoin de Dale, à ses côtés, pour le restant de ses jours.

Ce n'est qu'avec lui, elle le sait, qu'elle pourra tourner la page sur le cauchemar des deux derniers mois, cette vie passée sur laquelle elle a tant de doutes.

Elle s'efforce de ne pas ajouter, dans sa tête, « _et sur Windom._ » Ses sentiments à l'égard de son époux sont trop confus pour qu'elle puisse songer à les exprimer clairement.

Elle détache ses yeux des gouttes de pluie toujours plus abondantes et tourne la tête en direction de la cuisine. La silhouette de Dale, cheveux et costume noirs, se découpe sur le mur couleur crème comme un ombre chinoise. Elle entend la bouilloire siffler, et il se verse sa énième tasse de café de la journée. C'est sans doute son incroyable consommation de café noir qui lui permet de rester en forme en dormant aussi peu, songe-t-elle. Elle, au contraire, dort énormément depuis qu'elle a aménagé dans le _safe house_, ajoutant à ses nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars des siestes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Comme celle qu'elle a l'intention d'aller faire, là, pendant que Cooper sirotera son café dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse du salon.

« Caroline ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien prendre ? »

Dale se dirige vers elle, pose son mug sur la table basse et s'appuie contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle secoue la tête. En dépit de ce que semblent préconiser les médecins, elle refuse d'user et d'abuser des somnifères qu'on lui a prescrits. Elle ne s'est pas débarrassée d'une dépendance uniquement pour plonger dans une autre.

« Non. Je préfère essayer de dormir naturellement. » Elle espère juste que cette fois, son inconscient lui épargnera l'éternel retour en enfer, les visions troubles mais douloureusement réalistes de son enlèvement, et surtout ce visage, à la fois inconnu et terriblement familier, qui vient hanter son sommeil depuis qu'elle a été retrouvée.

Il hoche la tête, en silence, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle se tourne vers lui, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes, sa main droite saisissant sa cravate impeccablement ajustée pour l'attirer contre elle.

« Je t'aime », dit-elle, et elle a l'impression que ces mots n'ont jamais eu autant de sens. Lorsqu'il lui répond « Moi aussi », doucement, elle sait qu'il ressent la même chose. Ils n'ont même pas besoin des mots. Leur simple présence, leurs étreintes, leurs baisers suffisent à exprimer l'essentiel. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle passion. Même pour Windom, tant d'années auparavant.

_Ne pense pas à Windom._

Elle interrompt leur baiser, lentement. « Je vais me coucher un peu », murmure-t-elle, et elle se lève, lissant de la paume de sa main le tissu froissé de sa robe à fleurs. « Je te laisse un peu seul avec la deuxième femme de ta vie. »

Il lui adresse un grand sourire, un regard entendu, plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sort son petit dictaphone - celui sur lequel Caroline l'a tant taquiné, celui qui enregistre ses éternels messages à cette Diane qu'elle n'a jamais vue. La secrétaire mystérieuse de Dale Cooper au FBI, qui bénéficie de toutes ses remarques pertinentes sur l'enquête en cours, la couleur du carrelage de la cuisine ou le goût exact du dernier café qu'il a avalé.

Dale se penche sur elle, l'embrasse furtivement sur la bouche et appuie sur le bouton rouge du dictaphone. « Diane, il est 17:21 le vendredi 1er février, onzième jour consécutif que Caroline et moi passons seuls au _safe house_. Il pleut depuis midi, et je suis plutôt satisfait de ne pas me trouver sur le terrain avec une météo aussi capricieuse. Oh, ce matin, j'ai cru apercevoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre un écureuil qui - »

Caroline tourne les talons, un sourire aux lèvres, et le laisse poursuivre sa dissertation orale sur la nature environnante, pour laquelle son enthousiasme paraît ne jamais faiblir. Elle traverse le couloir, pousse la porte de sa chambre et, alors qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit aux draps défaits, réalise qu'à nouveau, elle se sent heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Near The Edge Of Night** - By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_« Do you want to know what the ultimate secret is ? Laura did. The secret of knowing who killed you. » _(Harold Smith, ep.12)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**er**** février 1985 – 17:59**

Pensif, il boit ses dernières gorgées de café, avalant le résidu amer du fond de la tasse. Dehors, la pluie tombe de plus en plus fort, balayée de temps à autre par une rafale de vent particulièrement froide et violente, énième manifestation d'un hiver anormalement glacial pour le sud de la Pennsylvanie.

Sur la table basse, devant lui, les pions d'échecs sont alignés sur le plateau noir et blanc, parfaitement rangés, comme à chaque fois que c'est Windom qui s'occupe de les mettre en place. Cooper n'y a pas touché depuis que Windom a décidé de quitter le _safe house_, onze jours auparavant. Il se demande vaguement pourquoi son collègue et ami leur a laissé le jeu d'échecs, à Caroline et lui, alors qu'il sait qu'elle n'y joue pas.

Pour la énième fois, ses pensées sont accaparées par Windom Earle.

Pour la énième fois, il se demande s'il devrait se sentir coupable.

Après tout, en tombant amoureux de Caroline Earle, il a trahi celui qu'il considère comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches, celui qui lui a toujours fait confiance, son partenaire et mentor depuis qu'il a pris ses fonctions au sein du FBI, deux ans et demi plus tôt. Et, qui plus est, il a négligé son éthique professionnelle en mélangeant ses sentiments à son boulot. C'est mal, et il le sait.

Pourtant, quoi qu'il y fasse, il ne parvient pas à s'en vouloir. Sans doute le fait de voir Caroline heureuse et paisible le convainc-t-il, inconsciemment, de la légitimité de son comportement. Il a été désigné pour la protéger, pour l'aider à reprendre pied après l'agression, et il est en train de réussir, pense-t-il.

Windom avait raison : depuis qu'il a quitté le _safe house _pour retourner s'installer dans leur appartement de Pittsburgh, l'état de Caroline s'est considérablement amélioré.

La semaine qu'ils ont passé à trois dans la maison, pendant laquelle Cooper a fait de son mieux pour laisser leur indépendance à Caroline et Windom et s'en tenir à ses responsabilités professionnelles, a été tendue. Il pense que Windom se sent probablement responsable de l'enlèvement de sa femme, et que ce sentiment les empêche, tous les deux, de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Caroline lui a confié, hier, que la présence de Windom la trouble pour une raison qu'elle ne parvient pas à expliquer. Windom lui-même a paru vite s'en rendre compte, et la décision a été prise que Cooper surveillerait seul Caroline durant quelques semaines, pendant que son mari prendrait ses distances en rentrant à Pittsburgh.

Jamais, au cours de cette semaine, Windom n'a exprimé le moindre doute quant à la relation que Cooper entretenait avec Caroline. Pas une seconde n'a-t-il paru effleuré par l'idée que les regards entre son épouse et son jeune collègue pouvaient signifier autre chose qu'une polie amitié professionnelle.

Pourtant, quelque part, Cooper a du mal à le croire - Windom est bien trop futé pour ne rien remarquer. S'il y a une personne au monde capable de deviner, d'un simple coup d'œil, la nature de la relation unissant deux individus, il parie sur Windom Earle.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il a décidé, depuis tout ceci a commencé, de le lui avouer. Mentir ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes, et il sait qu'il serait de toute façon parfaitement futile d'essayer - il s'est tellement rapproché de Caroline au cours des derniers jours qu'à présent, leur amour sauterait aux yeux de n'importe qui – sans parler de ceux, d'une acuité redoutable, de Windom.

Il ignore comment Windom réagira lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. Et en toute honnêteté, il n'a pas particulièrement envie d'y penser. Pour l'instant, il préfère profiter de ces journées calmes et confortables, seulement Caroline et lui, loin de l'agitation de Pittsburgh et de ces agresseurs inconnus auxquels elle a échappé de justesse - loin du Bureau, aussi, des cadavres et des affaires sordides qui occupent habituellement son quotidien.

Caroline dort dans sa chambre, apparemment paisible. Il se souvient de son réveil tourmenté, quelques nuits plus tôt, alors qu'elle sortait en criant d'un cauchemar qu'elle a oublié juste après. Les réminiscences de son enlèvement, pense-t-il – sans doute les pénibles souvenirs refoulés qui tentent, dans son subconscient, de remonter à la surface. La surface a à peine été effleurée, pourtant, et la mémoire de Caroline demeure un trou noir, opaque et inaccessible aux autres comme à elle-même.

Le temps, sans doute – le temps comblera le vide, lui permettra d'extérioriser ce qu'inconsciemment elle n'est pas encore prête à admettre. Quoi ? Cooper et Windom se sont beaucoup posé la question, sans pour autant trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse. Quelles horreurs a-t-elle vécues, et aux mains de qui, et surtout, pourquoi ?

Un léger craquement le tire de ses réflexions.

Aussitôt, tous ses sens sont en alerte, et il se redresse dans le fauteuil, tendant l'oreille.

« Caroline ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il se lève et, plus par réflexe que par crainte réelle, tire son arme. En toute logique, la maison est spécialement conçue pour être à l'abri d'une intrusion extérieure. En dépit d'avoir désactivé les détecteurs de mouvement, perturbés par la pluie, le périmètre est sécurisé et toutes les portes fermées. Néanmoins, il est de son devoir d'assurer la sécurité de Caroline, alors il va voir.

Il traverse la cuisine, monte les trois marches qui mènent au couloir. Sur sa droite, la porte de la chambre de Caroline est entr'ouverte. Il passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement, et la regarde dormir paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Après avoir tiré la porte sans la réveiller, il avance, revolver au poing, jusqu'au bout du couloir, guettant le moindre bruit. L'entrée est plongée dans la pénombre. Il cherche l'interrupteur, allume la lumière et jette un coup d'œil aux moniteurs des caméras de surveillance, qui transmettent en direct les images grisâtres du jardin et le la terrasse.

Rien.

Pour être sûr, il marche silencieusement jusqu'à la porte blindée, abat la poignée – fermée, évidemment, et ce depuis qu'il a tourné la clé dans la serrure ce matin.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, relâche la pression de son doigt sur la détente et rengaine lentement son arme. Après quelques secondes passées immobile dans l'entrée, toujours aux aguets, il tourne les talons et se dirige à nouveau vers le salon. Il a envie d'une autre tasse de café.

Il ne sent rien venir.

Juste le temps, pendant une fraction de seconde, de sentir un bruissement d'étoffe derrière lui, alors qu'il passe la porte de la cuisine. Le temps de penser, dans un éclair, à Caroline, toujours endormie dans sa chambre, et qui ne sait pas –

Le cri d'alarme qu'il s'apprête à pousser est stoppé net dans sa gorge à la seconde où la lame s'enfonce entre ses côtes.

Le souffle coupé, il a à peine le temps de sentir la douleur se répandre dans son corps comme une décharge électrique. Sa dernière pensée va à Caroline - et puis le monde sombre dans le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Near The Edge Of Night** - By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_« Are blood and love related ? Does a heart pump blood as it pumps love ? » _(The Log Lady, ep.21)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**er**** février 1985 – 18:27  
><strong>

Il a froid. C'est la première sensation dont il prenne conscience. Un froid glacial, paralysant, comme si le sang coulant dans ses veines s'était soudainement changé en glace.

Le plafond, au-dessus de lui, est d'un blanc cru et agressif, étendue immaculée dans laquelle il a l'impression de se noyer. La lumière diffuse de l'ampoule nue, seule tache venant perturber l'immensité plane de cette surface écrasante, est particulièrement violente. Lorsqu'il referme les yeux pour s'en protéger, la sphère lumineuse reste imprimée sur ses paupières, indélébile.

Sur sa droite, juste à la limite de son champ de vision, une horloge est accrochée à un mur tout aussi stérile que le reste de l'univers où il est en train de flotter. Les aiguilles se déplacent, lentement, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Sont-ce bien des secondes ? Il n'en est pas sûr. Et cela n'a pas d'importance.

Le monde qui l'entoure lui semble étrangement distant, comme s'il était simple observateur d'un espace-temps dont il se serait détaché depuis longtemps.

Cette pensée, quelque part, le rassure.

Il ne demande qu'à se laisser aller, engoncé dans le silence cotonneux qui l'enveloppe, jusqu'à l'anéantissement total des sensations qui tissent encore un fil ténu entre lui et la réalité.

Pourtant, son corps est encore bien là, raccordé à son esprit et l'empêchant de lâcher prise. Il y a le froid, le froid qui se répand dans chacune de ses cellules et qui l'aurait probablement agité de tremblements incontrôlables s'il avait été en état de trembler. À l'inverse, il y a la chaleur humide qui inonde, croit-il, son ventre et sa poitrine – et ce goût de fer sur sa langue, tiède et velouté, dont il ne parvient exactement pas à saisir l'origine mais qui agite une sonnette d'alarme dans un coin de son cerveau.

Et puis la douleur, qui prend peu à peu le pas sur l'engourdissement de ses sens – d'abord sourde, puis aigüe, puis insupportablement envahissante, quelque part dans la région de ses côtes. Elle est simplement là, tenace, sans qu'il en comprenne la cause ou la raison.

Il y a autre chose. Un léger poids sur son épaule droite, sensation presque insignifiante mais, il le sent, essentielle – plus que tout le reste.

Il lui faut un moment pour parvenir, lentement, à tourner la tête sur le côté, essayant d'en identifier la provenance. Son organisme proteste violemment, mais tout cela est désormais secondaire.

Là, contre son épaule, un visage fin aux lèvres écarlates, des yeux bleus grand ouverts perdus dans un néant inaccessible. Un mince filet du même rouge que la bouche, traçant un trait fin le long d'une joue pâle. Les volutes d'un tissu à fleurs, contrastant avec l'étoffe noire de son propre vêtement.

Caroline.

Il voudrait lever le bras, passer une main dans ses cheveux, dessiner le contour de ses lèvres du bout du doigt - mais le contrôle de son corps semble lui échapper progressivement, le laissant impuissant face à la vague de terreur qui s'insinue petit à petit dans sa conscience.

Ce n'est pas une réflexion construite, ni même une pensée lucide, simplement un instinct primaire qui lui dicte que Caroline est déjà loin, loin de lui et de cette pénible réalité qui ne veut pas le laisser partir.

Il l'a perdue, et il ne peut pas la rejoindre.

_Je suis désolé_, pense-t-il, avec la mince parcelle de son cerveau encore capable de formuler des mots. Il ouvre la bouche, peut-être pour le répéter à voix haute, même s'il n'a plus personne à qui le dire.

Mais le monde vire au noir avant qu'il ait pu en prendre l'initiative.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	5. Chapitre 4

**Near The Edge Of Nigh_t _- **By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<br>**

_« There are things dark and heinous in this world, things too horrible to tell our children. »_ (Dale Cooper, ep.17)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**er**** février 1985 – 18:32**

D'un geste sec, il claque la portière de la voiture, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre le gyrophare qui illumine l'allée de sa lumière bleutée.

Le cœur battant, il tire son revolver pendant qu'il se dirige en courant vers la maison, suivi de près par les trois agents qu'il a réunis, au pied levé, dans les locaux de Pittsburgh.

Dans quelques secondes, il découvrira la vérité. Et rarement la vérité lui a fait aussi peur.

Il a essayé d'entrer en contact avec le _safe house_ sans arrêt, depuis le coup de fil reçu au FBI à peine une demi-heure auparavant. C'est lui qui a décroché le téléphone, interrompant la rédaction de son rapport d'autopsie – c'est lui qui a cru reconnaître, entre deux séries de mots incohérents, la voix paniquée de Windom Earle.

En soi, le simple fait d'entendre la voix d'Earle trembler est déjà une raison suffisante pour s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Albert n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer au téléphone. Il a seulement cru discerner les mots « _safe house_ », « Caroline » et « secours » avant que la communication ne soit coupée - il ne lui en a pas fallu davantage pour rassembler, en toute hâte, quelques agents disponibles pour se rendre sur place.

Pendant tout le trajet hors du centre de Pittsburgh, les deux mains crispées sur le volant et roulant beaucoup trop vite sur la nationale, il a tenté de contacter Cooper en utilisant la ligne sécurisée du _safe house_, directement connectée à la radio de la voiture. Il a laissé sonner, longtemps, essayant de se rassurer lui-même en maudissant Cooper d'être trop occupé pour entendre le téléphone.

Mais il sait, au fond de lui, que Cooper aurait répondu. Si tout allait bien, il aurait répondu – lui ou Caroline Earle.

Or, aucun des deux n'a donné signe de vie. Et Albert a un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ses collègues sur les talons, il remonte précipitamment l'allée que la pluie a rendue glissante, et tous les quatre se déploient en formation autour de la porte d'entrée, en silence et arme au poing.

Un signe de tête, et il pose une main sur la poignée, prêt à faire feu.

La porte s'ouvre sans résistance. Le nœud dans la poitrine d'Albert se serre encore un peu plus – Coop n'est pas assez fou pour laisser la porte blindée ouverte aux quatre vents.

Lorsqu'il crie « Go ! » en ouvrant la porte d'un violent coup de pied, sa propre voix mal assurée lui fait peur. Les agents investissent l'entrée de la maison, le doigt sur la détente – hurlent « _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ » et inspectent les quatre coins de la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil, pendant qu'Albert, déjà trempé par la pluie, passe à son tour le pas de la porte.

Les lumières sont allumées, le silence total. Il s'efforce d'adopter un ton sûr et stable lorsqu'il appelle Cooper et Caroline à voix haute. Autour de lui, ses collègues s'organisent pour fouiller la maison, appliquant la procédure réglementaire. Albert longe précautionneusement le mur du couloir avant de débouler, tenant son revolver des deux mains, dans la cuisine.

Et son cœur manque un battement.

Ils sont là, tous les deux, allongés sur le carrelage ocre.

Elle, portant une robe à fleurs et des talons noirs, a les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond immaculé d'un regard vide. Sa tête, encadrée par une cascade de cheveux blonds, repose sur l'épaule droite de Cooper - comme si elle s'était endormie serrée contre lui, comme si la scène était terriblement _ordinaire_.

Ordinaire, oui - s'il n'y avait pas cette tache écarlate, formant comme une grande rose sombre sur le tissu coloré de sa robe. Si, de sa bouche entr'ouverte, ne s'écoulait pas un mince filet de sang traçant un sillon tout le long de sa joue.

Cooper est allongé sur le dos lui aussi, vêtu de son éternel costume noir. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux toujours parfaitement lissés sur le crâne, un bras passé sous la nuque de Caroline Earle comme pour lui soutenir la tête - et son visage, d'une pâleur presque bleutée sous l'éclairage blafard de la pièce.

Et tout ce sang, là encore – la chemise blanche devenue rouge, la cravate absorbant une partie du liquide, et un autre filet écarlate au coin de la bouche qui, aux yeux du médecin expérimenté qu'est Albert, crie « Danger » tout autant que la monstrueuse quantité de sang couvrant la région abdominale.

Pendant quelques secondes, Albert ne peut que se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte, pétrifié. Incapable de détacher son regard de la flaque rouge qui s'étend sous les deux corps, à l'image d'une abominable mise en scène grand-guignolesque.

Il entend à peine, derrière lui, l'un de ses collègues revenir au pas de course. « Dr. Rosenfield… R.A.S., toutes les pièces sont vides. Pas de signe d'effraction, et le - »

La voix, qui parvient à ses oreilles comme étouffée dans du coton, s'interrompt subitement lorsque le jeune agent – il s'appelle Williams, lui semble-t-il - découvre, à son tour, Cooper et Caroline.

« Oh, mon dieu. »

Ils sont morts. Ils ne peuvent être que morts. Albert s'efforce de prendre une profonde inspiration et se dirige vers eux, puis s'agenouille à leur côté, évitant d'entrer en contact avec le sang répandu sur le dallage.

Les yeux vitreux de Caroline ne lui laissent pas même le bénéfice du doute – après tout, il passe le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de cadavres, et il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Par pur réflexe, il tâte son pouls – absent, bien sûr.

Elle est morte.

_Merde. Oh, merde._

D'un geste mal assuré, il tend la main vers Coop et pose deux doigts sur sa nuque. Son propre cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sent, à peine perceptible mais indéniablement présente, une faible palpitation de la carotide. Aussitôt, une vague d'espoir le submerge et se mêle à l'horreur dans son esprit.

« Appelez une ambulance », hurle-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, aux trois agents debout derrière lui, avec l'envie irrépressible de les secouer par les épaules. « Cooper est vivant, appelez une putain d'ambulance ! »

Des pas qui s'éloignent, un talkie-walkie qui crépite, une voix demandant les secours. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalise qu'il y a une troisième personne dans la cuisine.

Abasourdi, Albert détourne son attention de Cooper et dévisage Windom Earle, assis dans l'angle formé par le mur et le réfrigérateur, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et le regard dans le vague - apparemment oublieux de l'enfer dans lequel il se trouve.

« Williams – occupe-toi d'Earle. » Un ordre sec et cinglant qui lui échappe spontanément. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre à s'interroger sur la présence de l'agent Earle au milieu de cette scène cauchemardesque. À l'heure actuelle, ses pensées sont accaparées par la seule chose qu'il soit, peut-être, en mesure de réussir – sauver au moins la vie de Dale Cooper.

Sous ses doigts, le pouls bat vite, beaucoup trop vite, signe d'un état de choc. Le sillon écarlate qui coule de la bouche de Cooper crie « hémorragie interne » à pleins poumons, ce qui est loin de rassurer Albert. Jetant un regard désespéré autour de lui, il avise une paire de ciseaux sur le plan de travail, et s'en sert pour découper la chemise trempée de sang.

Il s'attendait au pire, mais ne peut s'empêcher, malgré tout, d'ouvrir de grands yeux en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

_Coup de couteau_, pense-t-il. Un coup de couteau, un seul, infligé par un agresseur diablement précis et sûr de lui. Une plaie de quelques centimètres de long, s'étendant en diagonale environ 2,5 cm sous le sternum. Albert n'a même pas envie de songer à tous les dommages internes que l'arme a probablement causés dans la région thoracique.

Une désagréable petite voix, quelque part au fond de son crâne, lui murmure que la quantité impressionnante de sang que son collègue et ami a perdue résulte sans aucun doute de dégâts artériels majeurs.

Si l'artère aorte est touchée, alors le simple fait que Cooper soit encore de ce monde relève du miracle.

Et les chances de survie sont infimes.

Pour le moment, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Après avoir enfilé une paire de gants stériles, il pose ses deux mains sur la plaie, sur la peau anormalement froide du ventre, et presse de toutes ses forces. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Windom Earle toujours assis sur le sol, l'agent Williams agenouillé à ses côtés, apparemment perplexe. Earle a l'air indemne, constate-t-il – physiquement, du moins. Mentalement, il n'a jamais vu Windom Earle perdre son calme et son sang-froid – et encore moins paraître totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Les minutes passent, interminables, pendant lesquelles Albert reste appuyé sur le ventre de Coop, alors que l'atrocité de la situation commence, lentement, à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

Caroline Earle est morte. _Assassinée_. Et Cooper, si ces foutus secours ne se dépêchent pas d'arriver, risque fort de suivre le même chemin.

Au moment même où ces sombres pensées s'immiscent dans son cerveau, il entend, au loin, les sirènes de plusieurs véhicules. À nouveau, il sent une bouffée d'espoir monter en lui - espoir qui faiblit aussitôt lorsque, en mesurant une nouvelle fois le pouls de Cooper sur sa gorge, il a du mal à le sentir sous ses doigts.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Coop. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. » Les prières et les supplications n'ont jamais été sa spécialité, mais cette fois, il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

De toute façon, il serait étonné que Cooper l'entende.

Une porte claque, derrière lui, et soudain la cuisine est envahie par les renforts – des agents vêtus de leur anorak bleu du FBI, quelques hommes de la police locale et des médecins en blouse blanche, équipés de civières et masques à oxygène.

Albert se relève, et un policier en uniforme, à sa gauche, déclenche son appareil photo. Le flash illumine brièvement la pièce d'un éclair blanchâtre, et pendant une seconde, la peau de Cooper paraît encore plus pâle. Comment l'homme peut être en vie avec une blessure d'une telle gravité, le médecin qui est en Albert ne parvient pas à se l'expliquer.

Une fois les photos réglementaires prises et la scène de crime immortalisée, les secouristes dégagent doucement le corps de Caroline Earle et transfèrent Cooper sur la civière. À cet instant seulement, Albert aperçoit la grande traînée rouge sur le carrelage, qui s'éloigne du cadavre de Caroline pour tracer un chemin sanglant le long du couloir, et jusqu'à la porte de la chambre à coucher.

Il désigne la trace au flic le plus proche, un grand brun costaud qu'il ne connaît pas. « Elle a été transportée », dit-il, avec une voix qu'il parvient à rendre calme et contrôlée, cette fois. « Elle a dû être tuée dans la chambre et déplacée jusque dans la cuisine. »

Le grand costaud hoche la tête. « Les deux corps enlacés comme ça, ça sent la mise en scène à plein nez. Notre cinglé les a _délibérément_ placés dans cette position. »

Albert acquiesce, en silence. Il s'écarte pour laisser passer un autre type en blouse blanche, qui escorte Windom Earle hors de la pièce pendant que les collègues du FBI, à l'intérieur, commencent l'inspection minutieuse des lieux. Hagard, le regard fixe et les traits tirés, Earle n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre le chaos qui règne autour de lui. Il n'a pas prononcé une parole depuis son coup le fil décousu reçu à Pittsburgh.

Se désintéressant de l'analyse de la scène de crime, Albert suit les ambulanciers dans l'entrée, puis dans le jardin. Dehors, la pluie continue de tomber dru. Les gouttes s'écrasent, bruyamment, sur la bâche noire qui recouvre le corps de Caroline - le corps dont, vraisemblablement, il réalisera lui-même l'autopsie, une fois arrivé à la morgue.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il ne veut pas quitter Cooper. D'une certaine façon, sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il se sent _responsable_ de sa survie – si Coop a la moindre chance de s'en sortir, alors il l'y aidera. Les secouristes semblent avoir accepté cette décision, puisque personne ne pose de questions lorsqu'il monte dans l'ambulance à la suite des brancardiers, s'assoit sur la banquette latérale et se penche à nouveau sur un Cooper au teint plus cadavérique que jamais.

Il observe sa respiration faible et irrégulière sous le masque à oxygène, la tache écarlate qui paraît encore avoir grossi sur le tissu blanc de sa chemise, le liquide translucide de la perfusion posée d'urgence sur son bras droit. Le jeune médecin assis en face, l'index posé sur sa gorge, qui mesure consciencieusement son rythme cardiaque une fois par minute.

Pendant que l'ambulance fonce sur la nationale en direction du Western Pennsylvania Hospital, Albert se souvient pourquoi il a choisi, dix ans auparavant, de consacrer sa carrière aux morts plutôt qu'aux vivants. Précisément parce qu'il déteste cette sensation d'_impuissance_, à regarder un patient mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Chez les cadavres, au moins, les dés sont lancés. Le travail d'Albert ne prend pas en compte le terrible facteur de la survie, l'angoisse permanente de l'échec.

Angoisse qui, à cet instant, lui dévore douloureusement la poitrine.

Car en plus de faire partie de la catégorie des vivants (il s'interdit de penser « _pour combien de temps ? _»), Coop n'est pas simplement une victime parmi les autres, anonyme et inconnue. C'est également un _ami_ - un ami qu'il connaît depuis que ce dernier a pris ses fonctions à Pittsburgh, fraîchement débarqué de Quantico à vingt-trois ans.

Malgré l'irritation initiale d'Albert face aux méthodes parfois déconcertantes de Dale Cooper et leurs personnalités diamétralement opposées, il doit bien avouer que leur relation a fini par se transformer, au cours de ces deux ans et demi de travail en équipe, en une réelle amitié.

Une amitié qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre. Et surtout pas comme ça.

Une secousse, et il sent l'ambulance s'arrêter brutalement. Il relève la tête et aperçoit, à travers la vitre battue par la pluie, l'enseigne lumineuse indiquant l'entrée des urgences. Les portières arrière du véhicule s'ouvrent avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se lever, et il prend en main la poche de liquide intraveineux, escorte au pas de course les brancardiers qui évacuent Cooper vers l'hôpital.

Et c'est l'habituelle panique de l'arrivée au service des urgences, une autre bonne raison de lui faire préférer la médecine légale - les ordres confus criés par le personnel en émoi, les médecins affluant de toutes parts, la succession des portes battantes le long de l'interminable couloir menant au bloc opératoire, l'odeur entêtante du désinfectant qui flotte entre les murs vert pâle.

« Je prends la relève à partir d'ici. Merci pour votre aide. »

Il se retourne, cherche à identifier celui qui vient de lui adresser la parole. Un médecin au visage protégé par un masque chirurgical surgit à ses côtés, lui prend la perfusion des mains et hoche la tête sans rien ajouter, le laissant les bras ballants au milieu du couloir.

L'espace d'un instant, Albert est tenté de répliquer – d'insister pour les accompagner au bloc, ou peut-être de leur mettre sa carte du FBI sous le nez – mais se ravise. Il n'est certainement pas meilleur chirurgien que l'équipe qui vient de prendre Cooper en charge, et ses compétences de flic n'ont plus aucune importance à ce stade. La nature de la blessure est claire, et il a beau chercher, il ne voit pas à quoi il pourrait se rendre utile ici et maintenant.

Une pénible sensation de vide l'envahit alors qu'il suit Cooper du regard, silhouette noire et rouge au milieu de ce monde pastel et stérile. Lorsque les portes de la salle d'opération se referment sur lui, Albert reste planté là, immobile, pendant plusieurs minutes.

La seule chose à faire, à présent, est de s'asseoir quelque part dans une salle d'attente, fumer cigarette sur cigarette dans une tentative futile de faire baisser le stress, et attendre le diagnostic.

La dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, se souvient-il, c'était pour sa grand-mère, quand il était gamin. Ce jour-là, il a passé trois heures sur les genoux de ses parents, dans un hôpital new-yorkais, avant qu'un médecin en blouse blanche ne leur annonce, à voix basse, qu'ils ont tout essayé - mais qu'il est trop tard.

Il était trop petit, à cette époque, pour réellement ressentir l'inquiétude dévorante, la terrible incertitude de l'attente, ou pour comprendre le silence accablé de son père et de sa mère, pendant que le petit garçon qu'il était s'impatientait quelque peu.

Maintenant, il ne comprend que trop bien.

Il a à peine fait deux pas en direction du hall qu'il pense subitement à Gordon Cole.

En toute logique, personne ne l'a mis au courant.

Cole est le supérieur de Cooper et de lui-même depuis deux ans, et Albert considère qu'il est de son devoir de le prévenir. Il a horreur d'annoncer ce genre de mauvaises nouvelles au téléphone - mais au moins, comme ça, délèguera-t-il à Gordon la lourde tâche de transmettre le message au père de Cooper. Lui-même ne s'en sent pas capable.

Il retourne à l'accueil, ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs redevenus calmes, et demande où il peut téléphoner. « Albert Rosenfield, FBI », ajoute-t-il, plus par réflexe que par réel besoin.

L'infirmière tenant lieu de standardiste lève les yeux de ses papiers - surprise et, pense-t-il, un rien impressionnée. « Vous êtes là pour l'agent qui s'est fait poignarder ? »

Il laisse échapper un sifflement furieux entre ses dents serrées. Moins de dix minutes se sont écoulées depuis que Cooper a été admis aux urgences, et déjà le monde entier est au courant de l'affaire. Foutus médecins et leur passion pour les ragots.

« C'est ça. » Froidement, sèchement. La sympathie attendra.

« Alors vous pouvez utiliser le téléphone du bureau. Juste ici. » Elle se lève, ouvre une porte sur sa gauche et le fait entrer, le laissant seul dans une pièce exigüe, sans fenêtre et éclairée par un néon blafard.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber dans le siège le plus proche, et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre - 19:24. Gordon Cole sera peut-être encore au Bureau. Il décroche le téléphone et compose le numéro, se demandant vaguement comment formuler la nouvelle.

Gordon décroche à la deuxième sonnerie. « FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION PITTSBURGH, REGIONAL BUREAU CHIEF GORDON COLE, J'ÉCOUTE. »

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement réprimé un rire – cette entrée en matière ridiculement longue débitée à un rythme de mitrailleuse, associée à la voix tonitruante de Cole ne manque jamais de faire son effet. Aujourd'hui, cependant, son humeur n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

« Gordon ? Albert à l'appareil. »

« ALBERT ! CONTENT DE T'AVOIR AU BOUT DU FIL. COMMENT VAS-TU ? »

OK – il avait donc raison, personne ne l'a prévenu. Pendant une seconde, il se sent perdu. La bonne humeur clairement audible de son supérieur lui rend les choses encore plus difficiles. En deux ans, il ne croit pas avoir jamais entendu Cole se départir de son éternel ton jovial.

Eh bien, songe-t-il sombrement, le moment est sans doute venu.

« Gordon – je suis aux urgences du Western Pennsylvania. On a un gros pépin. Coop est gravement blessé - »

Un silence pesant au bout du fil, et Albert juge préférable de tout déballer d'un coup.

« On l'a trouvé au _safe house_, il y a trois quarts d'heure. Gordon… Caroline Earle est morte. Elle a été assassinée. »

Nouveau silence, si long qu'il se demande si Gordon n'a pas raccroché. Puis -

« CAROLINE EARLE EST MORTE ? »

Sans trop savoir si c'est la surdité de Cole ou le choc qui lui a fait répéter la phrase, il acquiesce, à voix basse.

« Elle a reçu un coup de couteau. Cooper aussi, mais il a survécu – pour l'instant. Il vient d'entrer en chirurgie. » Un moment d'hésitation, puis – « C'est grave, Gordon. Ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Hémorragies interne et externe massives, probables lésions pulmonaires et artérielles. »

Il se rend compte que formuler les faits à voix haute rend leur assimilation encore plus pénible.

« ALBERT, EST-CE QUE - » Longue pause. « OK, NE _BOUGE PAS_, J'ARRIVE. » La voix est tendue, tremblante, presque méconnaissable. Gordon raccroche le combiné avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Albert repose le téléphone, se lève lentement de son siège et sort du petit bureau, adressant un signe de tête à l'infirmière alors qu'il contourne le standard pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Du coin de l'œil, il avise le panneau « Cafétéria », sur le mur à sa droite.

En désespoir de cause, il décide d'aller faire le plein de tabac et de caféine.

La nuit sera longue.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5

**Near The Edge Of Nigh_t _- **By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_« I guess you could say that about most anything in life... It's not so bad as long as you can keep the fear from your mind. »_ (Dale Cooper, ep.8)

* * *

><p><strong>2 février 1985 – 04:50<strong>

Sur la table ronde en formica, devant eux, les gobelets en papier s'accumulent, et les mégots de cigarettes forment comme une petite montagne beige dans le cendrier métallique.

Gordon Cole sirote son cinquième café noir, le regard sombre. Albert triture machinalement la manche droite de sa chemise, tachée du sang séché de Cooper.

Tous deux n'ont pas beaucoup discuté depuis que Gordon est arrivé au pas de course à l'hôpital, vingt-cinq minutes à peine après avoir raccroché le téléphone. Assis dans un coin de la cafétéria plus ou moins déserte, Albert lui a résumé les événements de la soirée, de manière aussi détaillée que possible, pendant que l'horreur et le choc gagnaient lentement du terrain sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Puis Gordon s'est enfermé dans le bureau de l'accueil pour y passer des coups de fil, demander des nouvelles de l'enquête au _safe house_ et entrer en contact avec la morgue et la police locale, pendant qu'Albert, un mal de tête croissant lui vrillant les tempes, fumait cigarette sur cigarette en écoutant la pluie s'écraser contre les baies vitrées.

Étrangement, aucune autre urgence n'est venue troubler la soirée depuis que l'arrivée de Cooper a semé la panique presque dix heures plus tôt, et les couloirs de l'hôpital sont agréablement silencieux.

Une fois Cole mis au courant de tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir et de nouveau assis à leur table, ils ont avalé un café après l'autre dans un silence pesant, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale, observant les minutes, puis les heures défiler sans que la moindre nouvelle ne leur parvienne du bloc, où la situation semble s'éterniser.

« OÙ EST WINDOM ? »

La voix de Gordon le tire de sa torpeur, et il prend conscience qu'il ne connaît même pas la réponse à sa question.

« Je n'en sais rien. Un médecin s'occupait de lui pendant que – Il était encore dans la maison quand je suis parti avec l'ambulance. »

Soupir fatigué de son supérieur. « COMMENT VA-T-IL ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Physiquement, apparemment, il est indemne. Mais psychologiquement… Je ne suis pas psy, Gordon, mais il avait l'ait complètement à côté de la plaque. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

« QU'EST-CE QUE WINDOM FAISAIT AU _SAFE HOUSE_ ? »

« Il m'avait prévenu, hier, qu'il comptait peut-être leur rendre visite dans l'après-midi. » Un silence, puis – « Si j'avais découvert les corps de ma femme et de mon collègue dans une mare de sang, j'aurais probablement pété un plomb, moi aussi. »

Gordon ne répond rien. Il prend une nouvelle gorgée de café, grimace en avalant le concentré amer au fond du gobelet. Albert résiste à l'envie d'allumer une autre cigarette. Il aurait plutôt besoin d'une aspirine, pense-t-il.

« COOP VA S'EN SORTIR, ALBERT. »

La voix de Gordon retentit dans toute la cafétéria, encore plus fort que d'habitude, et deux infirmières accoudées au comptoir tournent la tête dans leur direction.

« IL EST JEUNE, IL EST EN PLEINE FORME – ÇA VA ALLER. IL S'EN SORTIRA. » Cole tend une main vers Albert, lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste qui se veut rassurant.

Et Albert serait presque tenté de le croire – s'il n'y avait pas ce regard plongé dans le sien qui, malgré les paroles optimistes, reste désespérément morose. Le visage de Gordon, traits tirés et cercles sombres sous les yeux, ne reflète que sa propre angoisse.

Mais il ne peut pas se laisser abattre, pas maintenant. Alors il hoche la tête, gratifie Gordon d'un sourire forcé. « Oui. Sûrement. »

« Agent Rosenfield ? »

Il se retourne brusquement. Un chirurgien en blouse bleue s'approche d'eux, le même type qui lui a pris la perfusion des mains à son arrivée à l'hôpital, croit-il. Albert se lève de sa chaise comme s'il s'était subitement assis sur une punaise.

Avec un peu plus de contrôle, Gordon l'imite, tend une main au médecin. « GORDON COLE, FBI. » - la version courte.

« Dr. Aron Milewski. » L'autre leur serre la main à tous les deux pendant qu'il retire son bonnet bleu pastel, laissant apparaître une épaisse touffe de cheveux blonds et bouclés. Albert lui donne une cinquantaine d'années.

« PARDON ? » Gordon se penche vers le médecin, pointe un doigt en direction de ses appareils auditifs. « IL VA FALLOIR PARLER FORT, DOCTEUR, L'UN DE MES CINQ SENS N'EST PLUS AU TOP DE SA FORME. »

Regard perplexe du chirurgien à Albert. « Il crie toujours aussi fort ? »

« Oui. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre et venons-en aux faits. » Il s'en veut un peu d'adopter ce ton sec et tranchant avec tout le monde, mais la tension le rend incapable de toute forme de patience et d'amabilité – encore plus que d'habitude.

« PARDON ? » Cole tend une oreille vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

« Allons dans mon - ALLONS DANS MON BUREAU », crie Aron Milewski en articulant soigneusement.

Pendant qu'ils suivent le pas vif du médecin hors de la cafétéria et le long du couloir aux murs vert pâle, Albert combat la boule d'angoisse qui lui monte à la gorge en tentant de déterminer, le regard fixé sur Milewski, quelle sera la nature des informations qu'il s'apprête à leur communiquer. Il n'a pas le ton faussement affligé d'un homme venant annoncer la mort d'un patient, ni la mine souriante de celui qui a une bonne nouvelle à partager. Juste un ton neutre et professionnel, le même qu'Albert s'efforçait d'adopter lorsqu'il s'adressait aux familles, il y a longtemps, à l'époque où il s'occupait encore de patients vivants.

Dieu merci, un médecin légiste n'a pas ce genre de préoccupations.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrent est à peine plus grande que celle située derrière l'accueil, mais infiniment plus ordonnée. Les dossiers et les classeurs sont alignés sur le grand bureau en bois sombre avec la même précision que des instruments chirurgicaux.

« Comment va-t-il, docteur ? » Il reste debout, les bras croisés, pendant que Milewski contourne la table et prend place sur un large fauteuil en cuir noir.

« Je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiet, Messieurs. » Toujours cette voix claire et intelligible, ces mots parfaitement articulés à l'attention de Gordon.

Albert sent quelque chose se nouer dans son estomac.

« La lame du couteau a causé des dégâts internes considérables. D'après nos observations, elle a pénétré en diagonale vers le haut d'au moins seize centimètres. En plus d'une perte de sang importante par la plaie ouverte, on a une hémorragie interne grave et le poumon gauche perforé… Et, surtout, l'aorte a été sectionnée au niveau du sternum. »

Albert déglutit – et se rappelle, au _safe house_, avoir émis mentalement cette hypothèse, priant pour que son propre diagnostic soit erroné.

Et à nouveau, il perçoit l'affolement dans sa propre voix. « Docteur… Comment peut-il être encore en _vie _avec - »

« Agent Rosenfield, je me pose la même question. »

Les yeux rivés sur Milewski, Albert perçoit, du coin de l'œil, Gordon Cole prendre place sur l'un des deux fauteuils destinés aux visiteurs. À en juger par ses propres jambes flageolantes, il estime que c'est une bonne idée, alors il s'assoit à son tour.

« SON ÉTAT ? » Question faiblement criée – pour autant que ce soit possible - par Gordon.

« Coma post-traumatique, induit par la mauvaise oxygénation du cerveau en raison de l'hémorragie. État stationnaire – pour l'instant. Pouls rapide et irrégulier, pression artérielle très faible, pas d'amélioration. Le cœur est reparti avec un choc électrique, et on le maintient en vie par assistance cardio-respiratoire. »

« IL EST RESTÉ TOUT CE TEMPS EN CHIRURGIE ? »

Aron Milewski se passe une main sur le front, l'air fatigué. « Il s'agit une intervention délicate. Le thorax est ouvert, le cœur et les poumons arrêtés et le corps maintenu en vie par circulation sanguine extra-corporelle. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'au-delà de sa survie immédiate, des complications neurologiques ou respiratoires ne sont pas à exclure. Je suis désolé. »

Il se doute de la réponse, mais il lui faut demander, malgré tout. « Il s'en sortira ? »

Haussement d'épaules las du médecin, qu'Albert a soudain envie de secouer. « Le fait qu'il ait survécu jusqu'ici tient déjà du miracle. Le pronostic vital reste engagé – il se bat, mais je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. »

_Le pronostic vital reste engagé_. Il a toujours eu horreur de cette foutue phrase toute faite, une façon élégante et détournée de dire que Coop navigue quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

Il a l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoule avant que Gordon ne brise le silence.

« ON PEUT LE VOIR ? »

Aron Milewski interrompt l'examen minutieux du stéthoscope pendu autour de son cou et se lève. « Il vient d'être transféré aux soins intensifs. Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, mais comme vous êtes de la police - »

« COMMENT, DOCTEUR ? »

« SOINS INTENSIFS », crie Albert en se levant à son tour.

Cole leur emboîte le pas hors du bureau. Le médecin referme la porte et se tourne vers eux. « Vous avez prévenu sa famille ? »

Albert se mord les lèvres. Il avait complètement oublié. Cooper a un père vivant à San Francisco, et une sœur, lui semble-t-il, dont il ignore tout.

Que faut-il dire à la famille ? _« Mr. Cooper, votre fils a été poignardé et personne ne sait s'il va se réveiller un jour. » _Il n'a pas envie d'être celui qui devra se charger de ce genre de formalités. Après tout, c'est Gordon Cole le supérieur.

À nouveau, ils suivent le chirurgien dans le dédale des couloirs verdâtres, pendant qu'Albert sent son mal de tête empirer. Ils croisent une infirmière poussant une vieille dame endormie dans son fauteuil roulant, puis bifurquent à droite, passant devant le panneau _Intensive Care Unit_.

Il y a deux médecins dans la pièce – un jeune homme avec de grosses lunettes et une femme rousse à l'air pincé qui s'affairent autour du lit de Coop, achevant d'installer les appareils de monitorage cardiaque et d'assistance respiratoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui – les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui, Messieurs. » Voix irritée de la femme.

Pour toute réponse, il extirpe sa carte de la poche de sa veste et la lui brandit sèchement sous le nez. « Albert Rosenfield, FBI. » Le ton est cinglant comme un coup de fouet, et la femme abandonne le combat.

L'œil averti d'Albert se pose tour à tour sur les trois poches de liquide intraveineux dont une remplie de sang rouge sombre, sur l'écran qui affiche les courbes de l'électrocardiogramme en émettant un «_bip bip_ » beaucoup trop rapide à son goût, sur le fouillis de tubes, de drains et d'électrodes qui forment comme une grande toile d'araignée autour du corps pâle et inerte de Cooper.

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvient pas trop à s'expliquer, la scène lui semble curieusement irréelle. Sans doute parce que depuis qu'il connaît Dale Cooper, celui-ci lui a paru la représentation même de la parfaite santé, n'ayant jamais attrapé ne fût-ce qu'un simple _rhume_. S'il y a une personne qu'Albert ne pensait pas, un jour, voir dans cet état, c'est bien Coop.

À ses côtés, Gordon a l'air de penser la même chose.

Aron Milewski assiste le jeune lunetteux dans le réglage des moniteurs pendant qu'Albert et Cole s'approchent du lit.

Cooper a les yeux fermés, ses cheveux noirs toujours proprement lissés sur le crâne et la peau aussi blafarde que celle des cadavres qui attendent Albert à la morgue de Pittsburgh.

Sans le mouvement imperceptible de sa cage thoracique à chacune des inspirations stimulées artificiellement, en fait, il paraîtrait aussi mort qu'eux.

Il n'y a pas de chaises ou de tabourets autour du lit, alors Albert reste debout, encore une fois envahi par cette désagréable sensation d'impuissance qui le titille depuis qu'il a trouvé Cooper et Caroline au _safe house_, une éternité auparavant. Il a toujours eu horreur de perdre le _contrôle_.

Et cette situation le dépasse complètement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, lentement, ponctuées par le rythme cardiaque de Cooper. Après avoir déterminé, à voix basse, l'organisation de la surveillance infirmière pour la nuit, les trois médecins se retirent, non sans qu'Aron Milewski pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Albert.

La voix de Gordon Cole résonne particulièrement fort dans l'atmosphère feutrée des soins intensifs, vrille ses tempes douloureuses. « ALBERT… JE FERAIS BIEN DE TÉLÉPHONER AU PÈRE DE COOP. »

Il acquiesce, vaguement soulagé, et Gordon quitte la pièce à son tour. Il reporte son attention sur Cooper qui, sous la lumière des néons bleutés, paraît soudain bien plus jeune que ses vingt-six ans.

« _Putain_, Coop. _Vingt-six_ ans, merde. » Les mots lui échappent à voix haute, lui semble-t-il, sans qu'il en ait eu l'intention. Il n'a jamais été très convaincu par la théorie _les-gens-dans-le-coma-entendent-ce-qu'on-leur-dit_, mais puisqu'il a commencé, il ajoute, autant pour lui-même que pour Cooper : « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de _qui_ a pu faire ça, mais je te promets qu'on va le retrouver. Pour Caroline, pour toi, pour Windom - on va le retrouver. »

Si seulement il arrivait à s'en persuader lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	7. Chapitre 6

**Near The Edge Of Nigh_t _- **By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

_« It doesn't matter. Don't you see ? Nothing we do matters. Nothing's ever going to change. »_ (James Hurley, ep.16)

* * *

><p><strong>2 février 1985 – 05:34<strong>

Albert Rosenfield lui a dit, un jour, qu'il était un docteur pour ceux qui n'avaient plus besoin de docteur.

Il se demande, par conséquent, s'il doit considérer comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle le fait qu'Albert soit penché sur lui, le visage pâle et les traits tirés, l'observant avec une expression qui paraît osciller entre l'inquiétude et le choc pur et simple.

Derrière la silhouette éclairée d'une lumière crue, le monde est un vaste flou blanchâtre dans lequel il ne parvient pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit un néant cotonneux qui lui paraît, l'espace de quelques instants, presque réconfortant. Est-il déjà mort ? À sa propre surprise, il réalise que l'idée ne lui fait pas peur. Au contraire, il ne demande rien d'autre que de rester dans cet état de torpeur qui dresse une barrière entre lui et la réalité, ses sens engourdis et léthargiques.

Le visage d'Albert Rosenfield, toutefois – ou du moins le peu qu'il soit capable d'en distinguer à travers le voile embué qui obscurcit son regard - lui indique que la situation est loin d'être aussi rassurante qu'il aimerait le croire. Son collègue a l'air terriblement angoissé, pense-t-il, plus angoissé qu'il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant. Bien plus que lorsqu'il examine les cadavres dans sa salle d'autopsie, cadavres pour lesquels, de toute façon, il ne sert plus à rien de s'inquiéter.

Il n'est donc pas mort, se dit-il, confusément. Quelque chose, quelque part, le rattache encore à la vie, un lien qu'Albert, dirait-on, redoute de voir se briser à chaque seconde.

Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il peut le laisser aller, qu'il peut autoriser le lien à se rompre. Mais il n'arrive pas à parler, ni à bouger, seulement à rester là dans un semblant de paix et de sérénité.

La trêve est de courte durée, cependant, et soudain son corps le rappelle à l'ordre comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement appuyé sur un interrupteur et réactivé le plein fonctionnement de ses cinq sens. La douleur lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, se répand dans la région de ses côtes comme du magma en fusion. Il laisse échapper un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le cri et le hoquet, alors que des taches grises envahissent son champ de vision.

Il entraperçoit une, ou peut-être deux silhouettes s'activer au-dessus de lui, et entend la voix d'Albert, proche de la panique, prononcer sèchement des paroles qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il est secoué par une violente quinte de toux, aussitôt accompagnée de la sensation que l'on vient de lui arracher les poumons. Le souffle coupé, il a tout juste le temps de sentir son estomac chavirer – guidé par les réflexes de son corps davantage que par sa conscience, il roule sur le côté et vomit par-dessus le bord du matelas.

Deux mains le saisissent avec précipitation, lui penchent la tête en avant. « Nom d'un chien, _qu'est-ce que_ - » Le ton d'Albert est étrangement aigu et navigue entre affolement et colère alors qu'il entreprend de jeter des remontrances cinglantes à ses interlocuteurs en blouse bleue.

Pris de vertiges et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il laisse Albert le guider en direction de l'oreiller, une fois la vague de nausée plus ou moins passée. C'est à son tour d'éprouver cette panique qui faisait trembler la voix d'Albert Rosenfield, à présent, à mesure que ses souvenirs remontent à la surface. La première image qui lui revient est celle d'un tissu à fleurs trempé de sang écarlate - puis un visage pâle aux yeux grand ouverts, encadré par une chevelure dorée.

_Caroline_. Son portrait flotte devant ses paupières closes, et la culpabilité l'assaille avec la même violence que la douleur. Et tout à coup, il lui paraît crucial de le dire à Albert, sans trop savoir pourquoi – il faut qu'Albert _sache_, qu'il n'ait pas le temps de se faire des illusions. Il est entièrement responsable de la mort de Caroline, et il a échoué.

« Elle est morte », murmure-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées, sans être bien certain qu'il ait réussi à émettre le moindre son. Il le répète une deuxième fois, au cas où. « Elle est morte. »

Le visage d'Albert est trop flou pour qu'il puisse lire précisément son expression. Il voit ses lèvres remuer, lui semble-t-il - mais aucune parole ne lui parvient, et ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon. L'essentiel, c'est qu'Albert, lui, comprenne.

« Ça aurait dû être moi. » Il se sent perdre pied au fur et à mesure que sa vue se brouille, alors il rassemble toute son énergie pour rendre sa voix audible, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

« Ce n'est pas la peine… - ça aurait dû être moi. »

À en juger par la noirceur du regard d'Albert Rosenfield, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a entendu, cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	8. Chapitre 7

**Near The Edge Of Nigh_t _- **By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_« They express themselves in darkness for darkness, without leavening motive. »_ (Windom Earle, ep.27)

* * *

><p><strong>2 février 1985 – 10:45<strong>

« ALBERT ? »

La voix sonore de Gordon Cole le réveille brusquement. Il ouvre les yeux, et il lui faut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits – l'hôpital, les soins intensifs, la chaise que lui a apporté l'infirmière pendant la nuit et sur laquelle il a fini par s'endormir, plongeant dans les quelques heures de sommeil agité que ses nerfs malmenés ont bien voulu lui accorder.

Il entend le « _bip bip_ » du moniteur cardiaque, la pluie qui s'écrase toujours sur la vitre, et les petits coups répétés que Gordon frappe contre le montant de la porte.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, Albert se redresse sur sa chaise, lève des yeux fatigués vers son supérieur.

« Gordon. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt. Comment avance l'enquête au Bureau ? »

« CONFUSION TOTALE, ALBERT. PAS D'EMPREINTES DIGITALES, PAS D'ADN, PAS DE SIGNES D'INTRUSION EXTÉRIEURE… AUCUNE TRACE VISIBLE DANS OU AUTOUR DE LA MAISON. J'IGNORE À QUI ON A AFFAIRE, MAIS IL EST SACRÉMENT BON, EN TOUS CAS. POUR L'INSTANT, ÇA RESSEMBLE AU CRIME PARFAIT. »

Il hoche pensivement la tête. Quelque part, il s'en doutait. Si le meurtrier avait été du genre maladroit, Cooper aurait été en mesure de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne frappe.

« L'arme du crime a été retrouvée ? »

« NÉGATIF. AUCUN INDICE DE CE CÔTÉ-LÀ NON PLUS. ON SAIT JUSTE QUE CAROLINE EARLE SOUFFRE EXACTEMENT DES MÊMES BLESSURES QUE COOP – AORTE SECTIONNÉE DEUX CENTIMÈTRES EN-DESSOUS DU STERNUM. MORT DÛE À L'HÉMORRAGIE. POUR LA SUITE… TU T'OCCUPERAS DE L'AUTOPSIE, ALBERT. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ça aussi, c'était à prévoir.

Cole entre dans la pièce, referme la porte derrière lui et tend à Albert l'un des deux gobelets en papier de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, remplis de café fumant.

« JE SUIS AVEC LE PÈRE DE COOP. IL VIENT D'ARRIVER DE L'AÉROPORT, ET IL S'ENTRETIENT AVEC LES MÉDECINS – IL NOUS REJOINT APRÈS. »

« Oh. » Joyeuses minutes en perspective.

Gordon s'approche du lit, observe Cooper pendant un long moment en ajustant machinalement sa cravate, puis jette un regard interrogateur à Albert.

« RIEN DE NOUVEAU ? »

Soupir. « Il est revenu à lui cette nuit, l'espace d'une minute. »

Une soudaine lueur d'espoir éclaire le visage de Cole. « IL A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ? »

« Il a vomi. » La lueur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. « Il a mentionné la mort de Caroline. Et puis il a dit, je cite – _Ça aurait dû être moi_. C'est tout. »

L'expression de Gordon reflète le même désespoir que celui qu'Albert a ressenti, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il a entendu les mots de la bouche de Cooper. Des mots si terriblement sombres et pessimistes, à des années-lumière du tempérament de Cooper – ce qui les rend, du coup, encore plus terrifiants et lourds de sens.

Albert prend une gorgée de café, aussitôt accompagnée d'une soudaine envie de nicotine qu'il s'efforce de réfréner. Le regard absorbé par les lignes lumineuses de l'électrocardiogramme, il ne remarque pas tout de suite l'homme qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Agent Cole ? »

Gordon, tournant le dos à l'entrée, n'a évidemment rien entendu, alors Albert se lève de sa chaise pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Un simple regard lui suffit pour l'identifier – mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais, mêmes traits fins et droits, mêmes yeux sombres que Cooper. Un visage d'une soixantaine d'années, rendu blême par l'inquiétude et l'insomnie.

« Mr. Cooper… Dr. Albert Rosenfield, FBI. »

Il serre la main tendue, se demande s'il devrait ajouter quelque chose – un « _Je suis désolé_ », une maigre parole de consolation, aussi futile soit-elle – mais rien ne paraît convenir, alors il ne dit rien du tout.

« Norman Cooper. » La voix tremble un peu, et il se dirige vers le lit de son fils, près duquel Gordon Cole paraît enfin avoir remarqué sa présence. Les deux hommes échangent un signe de tête silencieux, et Gordon pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Cooper Senior avant de rejoindre Albert, un peu à l'écart, près de la porte.

Lorsque Norman Cooper, assis sur le bord du matelas, se met à pleurer, Albert se sent brusquement très gêné - comme s'il était en train de s'immiscer dans une scène particulièrement intime, comme s'il n'avait pas le _droit_ d'être là, lui, simple témoin du désespoir d'un père rongé par l'angoisse. Il évite le regard de Gordon, à ses côtés, et se plonge dans l'inspection minutieuse des points grisâtres qui constellent le linoléum sous ses pieds.

C'est presque un soulagement quand deux infirmières entrent dans la pièce, brisant le silence épais comme de la poix, et se dirigent vers le lit afin d'effectuer les contrôles de routine. Il les gratifie d'un signe de tête courtois – ils ont eu l'occasion de faire connaissance au cours de la nuit. Elles s'affairent autour de Cooper, notent la température, la tension artérielle, le rythme cardiaque, tripotent le système d'assistance respiratoire. Après le retour à la conscience peu rassurant de Coop dans la nuit, Albert a pris les rennes pour leur ordonner d'augmenter la dose de morphine – après tout, il possède exactement le même diplôme que ces imbéciles de docteurs avares d'anti-douleurs, et il est parfaitement capable de prendre le relais.

Les infirmières, d'ailleurs, n'ont pas paru en douter.

Lorsque les deux femmes ressortent de la pièce, le père de Cooper se dirige vers Cole et Albert d'un pas incertain, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre l'équilibre.

« Quand il est entré au FBI, je savais qu'il y aurait des risques. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que… Pas comme ça. »

« Je sais. » Albert hoche la tête, croise le regard sombre de son interlocuteur. « Moi non plus. »

« Dr. Rosenfield… _Qui_ a fait ça ? »

Il lance un regard à Gordon, qui tente de suivre la conversation légèrement penché en avant.

« Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour le déterminer, Mr. Cooper. Le Bureau vous tiendra informé des progrès de l'enquête. »

« JE VOUS METTRAI PERSONNELLEMENT AU COURANT DE L'AVANCÉE DE L'ENQUÊTE », hurle Gordon une seconde plus tard, et Albert adresse un haussement d'épaules entendu à Norman.

Puis il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rend compte qu'il a déjà dépassé son heure habituelle d'arrivée au travail. Même si le temps semble s'écouler différemment depuis la terrible soirée de la veille, même s'il n'a pas envie de laisser Cooper seul aux mains des médecins, il ne peut pas se permettre de se morfondre ici. Il y a du pain sur la planche.

Ou, plus précisément, il y a le corps de Caroline Earle qui l'attend à l'Institut Médico-légal de Pittsburgh, prêt à révéler, peut-être, les premiers indices dans une affaire qui en manque cruellement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, annonce à Cole qu'il va se préparer, prend congé du père de Cooper. Il se rend aux toilettes de l'hôpital et se passe la tête sous l'eau froide, observe dans le miroir son reflet aux traits tirés, les cernes violets sous ses yeux. Il n'a pas de quoi se changer, alors il se contente de reboutonner sa chemise jusqu'au col et d'ajuster proprement son nœud de cravate, essayant d'oublier l'envie pressante de prendre une douche.

À en juger par le son de la pluie qui s'abat contre les vitres, de toute façon, il aura droit à une douche gratuite dès qu'il mettra le nez dehors.

Il croise Gordon dans le couloir devant les soins intensifs. « PARÉ POUR LE BOULOT, ALBERT ? »

Il adresse un sourire sans joie à son supérieur et enfile son pardessus beige. « Il faut bien. » Dans la poche de son manteau, au fond d'un paquet froissé, se trouve encore une cigarette qu'il s'empresse de porter à ses lèvres.

« J'AI DEMANDÉ À CE DR. MILEWSKI DE ME CONTACTER AU MOINDRE CHANGEMENT DE SON ÉTAT. JE SERAI AU BUREAU, JE T'APPELLERAI À LA MORGUE. »

« Merci, Gordon. Je reviens ici ce soir, changement d'état ou pas. »

Par la porte entrouverte donnant sur l'unité des soins intensifs, il aperçoit le père de Cooper, à nouveau assis sur le lit - et Coop lui-même, ses cheveux noirs constituant la seule tache sombre au milieu de tout ce blanc stérile, son visage pâle noyé sous un amas de tubes translucides.

Alors que Gordon Cole et lui franchissent les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital pour se retrouver sur le parking inondé par la pluie, il a l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, d'effectuer un étrange retour dans un monde qui n'a pas cessé de tourner. L'atmosphère confinée des soins intensifs lui paraît soudain un univers parallèle et intemporel, loin, très loin de sa vie quotidienne, de ses préoccupations professionnelles qui semblent soudain si triviales.

Sauf que les deux mondes, malheureusement, lui paraissent tout aussi merdiques.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	9. Chapitre 8

**Near The Edge Of Nigh_t _- **By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_« You're on the path... You don't need to know where it leads. Just follow. » _(Hawk, ep.16)

* * *

><p><strong>6 février 1985 – 18:43<strong>

Assis à son bureau, faiblement éclairé par la lampe dont il n'a toujours pas pensé à remplacer l'ampoule défectueuse, il parcourt une dernière fois des yeux les pages de son rapport d'autopsie.

_Nom : Caroline Earle, née Powell.  
>Date du décès : 1<em>_er__ février 1985.  
>Date de l'autopsie : 2 février 1985, 12:30.<em>

Il s'est mis au travail juste après avoir quitté Cooper à l'hôpital, ce jour-là, soignant son manque de sommeil avec des passages répétés à la cafetière de l'Institut Médico-légal.

_Cas n°1951474.  
>Âge : 33. Race : blanche. Sexe : féminin.<br>Corps identifié par : Jeff & Annabelle Powell._

Les parents de Caroline, inconsolables, venus à la morgue le lendemain du crime afin de reconnaître le cadavre de leur fille unique. C'est Albert lui-même qui les a accueillis, avec le même embarras qu'il a ressenti face au père de Cooper, impuissant devant les sanglots saccadés de Mrs. Powell, dont la ressemblance avec Caroline est troublante.

_Cause immédiate du décès : hémorragies externe et interne massives.  
>Due à : lésion de l'artère aorte thoracique.<br>Dues à : agression à l'arme blanche._

L'arme n'a pas été retrouvée. Depuis cinq jours, une équipe entière ratisse les environs du _safe house_, à la recherche du couteau éventuellement abandonné là par l'assassin – en vain. Le rapport balistique a déterminé qu'il s'agit d'un couteau de chasse, avec une lame en acier de 17 cm de long, manipulé par un droitier. L'angle de pénétration de l'arme dans le corps est quasiment frontal – Caroline a très probablement _aperçu_ son meurtrier juste avant qu'il ne frappe.

Si seulement les morts pouvaient parler, pense-t-il.

L'affaire est un casse-tête. En sept ans de bons et loyaux services au Bureau, il n'a jamais vu une enquête piétiner autant que celle-ci. Même Gordon Cole, d'ailleurs, qui a pourtant connu son lot d'investigations complexes depuis quinze ans qu'il travaille au FBI, reste perplexe.

Dans et autour du _safe house_, les seules traces qu'on a retrouvées sont celles, évidentes, de Cooper, de Caroline et de Windom Earle. Aucun signe d'une intrusion étrangère. Aucun cheveu, aucune empreinte pouvant appartenir à une quatrième personne. Pas de signe d'effraction. Le tueur, quel qu'il soit, possède des capacités tout à fait hors normes pour effacer les traces de son passage.

En relisant les pages de son rapport, Albert retourne pour la énième fois dans sa tête les mêmes questions, les petits détails qui viennent le titiller de façon récurrente, ces interrogations qu'il a longuement discutées avec Cole et son équipe sans pour autant trouver un début de réponse.

Il y en a tellement.

Pourquoi Caroline Earle a été déplacée, post-mortem, de sa chambre jusqu'à la cuisine, où Cooper a été blessé.

Pourquoi l'assassin, visiblement dans l'intention de tuer Cooper tout autant que Caroline, n'a pas pris la peine de vérifier si ce dernier était bien mort – ou pourquoi, s'il l'a fait, n'a-t-il pas jugé utile de lui administrer le coup de grâce.

Et surtout, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tuer Dale Cooper et Caroline Earle. Albert n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre raison, même mauvaise. Le meurtrier ne visait-il que l'un d'entre eux, l'attaque du second faisant alors office de dommage collatéral ? Il y a, bien sûr, le facteur de l'enlèvement de Caroline, la raison pour laquelle elle s'est retrouvée sous protection policière en premier lieu. Les deux affaires ont-elles un lien ? Gordon Cole semble croire que oui, sans être en mesure de fournir la moindre preuve.

Toute l'affaire manque cruellement de sens aux yeux d'Albert. Elle manque désespérément de _logique_. Coop aurait certainement toutes sortes d'idées plus ou moins farfelues sur le sujet, mais Albert n'a jamais eu l'ouverture d'esprit de son jeune collègue, et aucune explication satisfaisante ne lui vient à l'idée.

Il achève sa relecture, dépose le rapport devant lui et se laisse aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il est largement l'heure de rentrer chez lui, mais la pluie et le vent battant contre la fenêtre de son bureau lui ôtent toute envie de s'aventurer dans les rues. Il s'est rendu au boulot à pied, ce matin, ayant eu le malheur de confondre une brève apparition du soleil avec une amélioration durable de la météo de cet épouvantable mois de février. Le temps s'est dégradé dès midi, et depuis, il redoute le moment où il va devoir parcourir le trajet jusqu'à son appartement sous une pluie glaciale_._

Il n'a pas grand-chose à faire chez lui, d'ailleurs. Le peu d'heures qu'il a passées à son domicile depuis le début de l'enquête Cooper/Earle lui ont paru interminables, son esprit exclusivement accaparé par le cadavre de Caroline, par les chances de survie de Cooper et par le comportement erratique de Windom.

Depuis son bref réveil, quelques heures après l'arrivée aux urgences, Cooper n'a pas repris connaissance. Albert appelle régulièrement l'hôpital, demande des nouvelles, et s'entend répéter toujours la même chose – « état stationnaire ». Un coma un coma dont Coop, suspendu à la vie par le fil ténu de l'assistance cardio-respiratoire, peut émerger dans un jour, dans un mois, ou plus jamais.

Aussi déconcertant que cela lui paraisse, la présence de Cooper lui manque. Il ne parvient pas exactement à savoir pourquoi – peut-être cette bonne humeur bavarde qui a commencé par l'exaspérer mais à laquelle, apparemment, il a fini par s'attacher. Peut-être le son de sa voix récitant ses éternels messages à Diane, sa secrétaire au Bureau, et dont Albert n'a jamais vraiment saisi l'utilité. Peut-être simplement la présence de quelqu'un de _différent_ – il sait bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne et il est le premier à s'en étonner, mais Albert Rosenfield s'est indéniablement mis à _apprécier_ les bizarreries de son collègue, celles-là même qui l'ont tellement irrité lorsqu'il a fait sa connaissance.

L'absence de Windom Earle crée une autre forme de vide, un vide qui achève de faire planer sur le Bureau de Pittsburgh une ambiance aussi lourde et noire que le ciel nuageux.

Depuis la mort de son épouse et l'attaque sur la personne de Cooper, Windom n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Dans un premier temps, les médecins, Albert y compris, ont cru à un état de choc passager – estimant que la découverte du corps de sa propre femme dans une mare de sang suffirait à déstabiliser n'importe qui, même un brillant agent du FBI avec vingt ans d'expérience dans la section homicide. Windom a été escorté à la _Western Psychiatric Institute and Clinic _dans la soirée du 1er février, dans un état proche de l'aphasie, ne semblant reconnaître aucun de ses collègues ni remarquer le tragique de la situation.

Depuis, il n'a pas dit un seul mot.

Albert et Gordon sont allés lui rendre visite, le lendemain du meurtre, à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Albert se rappelle du choc qu'il a éprouvé en voyant son confrère pour la première fois – si radicalement à l'opposé de la personnalité de Windom Earle qu'il a presque eu du mal à l'identifier. Affalé sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, mal rasé et les cheveux hirsutes, son habituel costume noir remplacé par une blouse blanche informe. Il se rappelle aussi du regard que lui a lancé le médecin du service en les laissant seuls – un regard mi-condescendant, mi-amusé du type « _Je-vous-souhaite-bien-du-courage_ ».

Earle n'a même pas réagi lorsque Cole et lui se sont approchés, doucement, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il n'a pas même levé les yeux, continuant à fixer un point invisible quelque part sur le sol entre ses pieds. Tous leurs efforts pour tenter de le faire sortir de sa torpeur se sont soldés par un échec cuisant, et Albert, dépassé, a fini par déclarer qu'il fallait peut-être lui laisser plus de temps.

Mais le temps n'y fait rien.

Une semaine, c'est bien trop pour un traumatisme passager. Personne au Bureau ne veut émettre l'hypothèse à voix haute, mais Albert sait, au fond de lui, qu'il y a de fortes probabilités que l'agent Earle ait sombré dans une forme de démence qui dépasse de très loin le simple état de choc.

Alternant ses visites à Cooper et celles à Windom – visites parfaitement infructueuses, mais qu'il considère néanmoins nécessaires -, Albert ne peut que se raccrocher à l'espoir que tous deux, tôt ou tard, finiront par se remettre. Mais chaque jour qui passe, chaque jour pendant lequel rien ne progresse, rend cette possibilité un peu moins probable. La stagnation complète de leur état, aux yeux du médecin expérimenté qu'est Albert, est synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Au FBI, il a la désagréable sensation que la situation commence déjà à se tasser. Les recherches se poursuivent, bien sûr, mais chacun sait, et Albert le premier, que si l'enquête n'a pas fourni le moindre indice au bout de cinq jours, les chances d'en trouver maintenant son faibles. Ils disposent de très bons experts, après tout, des agents capables de trouver tout ce qui est trouvable.

Et tous, autant que lui, sont perplexes.

Le corps de Caroline, lui, va finalement être remis à sa famille demain, après qu'il se soit résigné à s'en séparer sans qu'il lui ait procuré davantage d'informations que la nature de l'arme du crime. Un enterrement aura lieu en bonne et dûe forme, pense-t-il, sans que ni Cooper ni Windom Earle aient une chance d'y être présents. Gordon et lui y seront sans doute, même s'il a à peine connu Caroline Earle de son vivant.

Sur son bureau, la lampe grésille puis s'éteint brusquement. L'ampoule déficiente a finalement rendu l'âme, comme si elle voulait le chasser hors de la pièce, l'empêcher de ressasser les mêmes questions, toujours, et qu'il s'en aille passer la bonne nuit de sommeil dont il a terriblement besoin.

Il pousse un soupir fatigué, range à tâtons son rapport d'autopsie dans sa mallette métallique, enfile son pardessus beige et abandonne derrière lui la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	10. Chapitre 9

****Near The Edge Of Night ****- By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

_« You know… You are the best lawman I've ever seen. But Coop… Sometimes you think too much. »_ (Harry S. Truman, ep.13)

* * *

><p><strong>12 février 1985 – 06:48<strong>

De ses cinq sens, c'est l'ouïe qui se remet à fonctionner en premier. Il prend conscience, d'abord, du « _bip bip »_ régulier du moniteur cardiaque transmettant le rythme de son propre cœur, résonnant dans le silence feutré qui l'entoure.

Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais l'effort à fournir lui paraît considérable, alors il les garde fermés, plongé dans l'obscurité en attendant d'avoir une bonne raison de s'en extirper.

Pour l'instant, décide-t-il, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir.

Les sons se font plus précis, peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il émerge du néant. Et, avec eux, les sensations reviennent à leur tour – la douleur, d'abord sourde puis soudain aigüe et tranchante lorsqu'il s'aventure à prendre une profonde inspiration. Stoppé net par l'impression qu'on lui fend la cage thoracique en deux, il tousse faiblement, sent une désagréable résistance au fond de sa gorge.

Il entend une porte qui s'ouvre, des talons qui claquent sur le linoléum, et deux voix - ou peut-être trois, il n'est pas sûr. Pas celle d'Albert, cette fois, mais des voix inconnues, une femme et un homme échangeant des mots auxquels il ne parvient pas à donner un sens et qui résonnent à ses oreilles comme une langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

Il parvient à ouvrir les yeux, lentement, et la surface floue du plafond se dessine progressivement, apparemment plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Puis un visage, flou lui aussi, une tache beige encadrée de cheveux noirs qui s'immisce dans son champ de vision.

« … ooper ? »

Quelqu'un prononce son nom, croit-il, alors que le monde devient peu à peu net et que les traits de l'infirmière penchée sur lui se précisent. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il juste imaginé.

« Agent Cooper ? Est-ce que vous me voyez ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

C'est la femme qui pose la question. Et puis une main saisit doucement la sienne, pendant qu'une autre silhouette mouvante, ou deux, s'affairent à côté de lui.

« Si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main. »

Il cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, son regard tentant de faire la mise au point sur le visage de celle qui vient de l'appeler. S'il relâche son attention, pense-t-il, il va s'évanouir à nouveau. Non pas que l'état d'éveil lui soit particulièrement agréable, bien au contraire, mais il lui paraît important de rester conscient, alors il résiste.

« Agent Cooper, si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main. »

Ses doigts n'obéissent pas tout de suite, comme si les ordres émis par son cerveau se perdaient quelque part en chemin, comme si son corps était une entité indépendante qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il lui faut toute la volonté dont il est capable pour presser, presque imperceptiblement, la main en contact avec la sienne.

Nouveaux échanges verbaux au-dessus de sa tête, nouveaux claquements de talons. Il referme les yeux, épuisé. À nouveau, il a envie de vomir, la gorge irritée par ce qui lui semble être un tube, qu'il est incapable d'avaler ou de recracher.

Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image de Caroline vient subitement s'imprimer, plus nette et précise que ce que ses yeux lui ont permis de voir jusque-là. Le tissu de sa robe à fleurs, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur le sol, et ce sang sur son ventre, la dernière vision qu'il a eu d'elle avant de perdre connaissance sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Quand était-ce, d'ailleurs ? Il n'arrive pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il se souvient de Caroline, la tête posée sur son épaule et un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. Il se souvient, vaguement, de s'être réveillé plus tard, dans un lieu étranger, et qu'Albert Rosenfield était présent. Mais combien d'heures, de jours ou de semaines se sont écoulées depuis, il n'en a aucune idée.

Une autre voix, masculine cette fois, le tire de sa torpeur semi-consciente et lui parvient comme à travers du coton, lointaine et étouffée. « Mr. Cooper, nous sommes le 12 février 1985 et vous vous trouvez à l'unité des soins intensifs du Western Pennsylvania Hospital de Pittsburgh, où vous avez passé douze jours dans le coma. Mes paroles ont-elles un sens pour vous ? »

_Douze jours_. Il fouille désespérément sa mémoire, à la recherche du moindre souvenir de tout ce temps qui a filé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais il n'y a rien, rien en dehors d'un grand trou noir sans fond – un abîme qu'il ne demande qu'à regagner.

Quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, la voix réitère sa question, et il se demande de quelle manière il est censé y répondre. Parler et bouger ne semblent pas, à l'heure actuelle, faire partie de l'éventail de ses possibilités, alors il reste immobile, les yeux fermés, et tant pis pour les interrogations de son interlocuteur.

De toute façon, rien de ceci n'a de sens.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, la pièce n'est plus plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ignore combien de temps a passé, cette fois – une minute, une heure ou bien davantage, il n'en sait rien.

« Coop ? »

La voix est familière, et le ton à mi-chemin entre l'espoir et l'angoisse - si différente de l'intonation habituelle d'Albert Rosenfield qu'il a presque du mal à la reconnaître. C'est bien Albert, pourtant, silhouette imprécise aux cheveux châtain et au costume noir penchée sur lui, se détachant sur les grandes dalles blanches du plafond.

Il regarde son collègue dans les yeux, essayant de transmettre par un simple regard toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans son esprit embrumé et qu'il n'est pas en mesure d'exprimer clairement.

Où est Caroline. Où est Windom. Qui l'a tuée. Pourquoi.

_Pourquoi._

« Salut, Coop. » Un mince sourire se dessine sur le visage fatigué d'Albert, un sourire n'atteignant toutefois pas son regard qui, lui, ne traduit que de l'inquiétude. Cooper cligne des yeux en guise de réponse et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, aussi loin qu'il en est capable sans tourner la tête.

Il entrevoit les sinusoïdes vertes formant un pic à chaque battement de son cœur, les poches de liquide translucide qui pendent à sa gauche, les différents tubes en plastique qui sont probablement reliées quelque part à son propre corps.

Quiconque s'occupe de lui met, dirait-on, beaucoup d'application à le maintenir en vie.

Beaucoup trop.

Mais personne ne lui a demandé son avis.

Et puisque personne n'a encore daigné le mettre au courant, il tente de déterminer comment il va. C'est grave, apparemment, suffisamment grave pour avoir fait paniquer Albert, cette fois où il se rappelle confusément avoir vomi par-dessus le bord de son lit. Coma, a-t-il entendu dire les médecins. Par conséquent, le fait qu'il soit réveillé est probablement une bonne nouvelle – pour eux, tout du moins. Lui-même n'arrive pas le moins du monde à apprécier cette évolution. Dans le monde où il vient de revenir, il n'y a rien d'autre que la douleur, la nausée, la difficulté à respirer, et l'image de Caroline, les yeux vitreux et la robe tachée de sang.

Elle est morte. Elle est morte et il n'a rien pu faire.

C'est de sa faute.

« Coop ? Ton père est à Pittsburgh. Il arrive. » La voix d'Albert, à nouveau, étrangement douce et dépourvue de cette pointe de sarcasme qui accompagne habituellement ses paroles.

_Oh._ La dernière fois qu'il a vu son père, il y a trois ans, il était encore en formation à Quantico. Il se rappelle des _Sois prudent_, des _Je suis fier de toi_, des _Surtout, fais attention_. Et puis son père est parti voyager en Europe avec sa nouvelle compagne, le laissant faire ses premiers pas au FBI, rassuré de temps à autre par une de ses lettres stipulant que tout allait pour le mieux.

Il aurait mieux valu pour tous les deux, se dit-il, que les retrouvailles ne se fassent pas dans ces circonstances.

« Tu as reçu un coup de couteau qui t'a sectionné l'aorte au niveau thoracique, tu as perdu deux litres de sang et tu as passé dix heures sur la table d'opération. J'aime autant te dire que tous les médecins du service, et moi en prime, considèrent que ta survie relève du pur miracle. »

Voilà donc ce qui lui est arrivé. Le regard plongé dans celui d'Albert, il se demande si ce dernier va embrayer sur la mort de Caroline. Mais Albert évite soigneusement le sujet. Sait-il que Cooper sait, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être pense-t-il que l'annonce de son décès ne lui est pas encore parvenue. Peut-être espère-t-il lui épargner, pour le moment, toute forme de mauvaise nouvelle, attendant son rétablissement avant de passer aux aveux.

Mais Cooper sait, et son propre rétablissement lui semble la dernière des futilités. Il se rend compte, tout à coup, que la perspective de survivre ou de mourir l'indiffère totalement. S'il devait ne pas se remettre, s'il devait passer les derniers instants de son existence à observer le plafond de cette chambre d'hôpital, alors tant pis.

Ou tant mieux.

À quoi bon, de toute façon.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	11. Chapitre 10

****Near The Edge Of Night ****- By Scarlett

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<br>**

_« _The trail narrows, Diane. I'm close, but the last few steps are always the darkest and most difficult._ »_ (Dale Cooper, ep.15)

* * *

><p><strong>12 février 1985 – 09:21<strong>

« Dr. Rosenfield ? »

Il se retourne, détachant son regard du rouge-gorge parfaitement idiot qui lutte avec un reste de hamburger beaucoup trop grand pour lui, là, sur le parking de l'hôpital. Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, il aperçoit le chirurgien Aron Milewski, vêtu de son habituelle blouse bleue ciel, franchir les portes de la cafétéria et se diriger vers lui d'un pas vif.

Albert avale la dernière bouchée de son bagel au sésame, écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier le plus proche et serre la main du médecin. « Dr. Milewski. Comment va-t-il ? »

Lorsque l'hôpital l'a appelé chez lui, tôt dans la matinée, pour lui annoncer que Cooper est sorti du coma, Albert a sauté dans sa voiture et est arrivé aux soins intensifs juste à temps pour passer quelques minutes avec son collègue avant qu'il ne perde à nouveau connaissance. Il n'y a pas eu de véritable conversation, bien sûr – seulement quelques phrases soigneusement choisies prononcées par lui-même et le regard de Coop plongé dans le sien, faible mais indiscutable marque d'attention, de conscience, de _vie_, qui a ravivé une brusque étincelle d'espoir dans la poitrine d'Albert.

Aron Milewski passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'accoude contre le rebord de la fenêtre. « En soi, le simple fait qu'il soit revenu à lui après presque deux semaines de coma profond est déjà un progrès incroyable. Je vous avoue que les chances étaient minimes. »

Jusque-là, il est d'accord. « Quelles sont vos estimations, docteur ? » Le ton est un peu plus sec qu'il n'en avait l'intention, mais l'autre ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

« Étant donnée la gravité de l'hémorragie et le subséquent manque d'oxygénation du cerveau, associés à une intervention chirurgicale extrêmement lourde, l'on aurait pu s'attendre à des troubles, notamment neurologiques, plus ou moins importants. Mais - »

« Mais ? » Albert sent son estomac se nouer légèrement.

« …mais les tests préliminaires ont donné des résultats tout à fait encourageants. L'électroencéphalogramme montre une activité cérébrale normale et le sujet répond aux stimuli physiques et verbaux – il semblerait qu'au-delà du coma initial, le cerveau ait miraculeusement échappé à toute forme de dégâts. »

Dehors, le rouge-gorge abandonne finalement le combat contre sa miette de hamburger, et Albert sent un immense poids quitter sa poitrine alors que l'oiseau s'envole vers le ciel matinal. Coop s'est réveillé, et il va _bien _– ou, en tous cas, mieux que ce qu'il s'était autorisé à espérer.

« Et physiquement ? »

Milewski le gratifie d'un geste évasif accompagné d'un vague haussement d'épaules. « On le maintient sous assistance cardio-respiratoire pour le moment, en attendant de voir comment évolue son état. Des complications cardiaques et pulmonaires ne sont pas à exclure, mais à ce stade, je suis plutôt optimiste. Son rétablissement prendra du temps, bien sûr, mais il paraît _possible_. » Une pause. « Je n'aurais pas pu en dire autant il y a quelques jours. »

Albert hoche la tête en silence, conscient que lui-même, sans vouloir se l'avouer, avait fini par se faire à la terrible idée que Coop ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il laisse son assiduité professionnelle reprendre le dessus. « Docteur… Quand pensez-vous que je pourrai l'interroger ? »

Son interlocuteur lève les sourcils. « Ne brusquez pas les choses, Dr. Rosenfield. À l'heure actuelle, votre collègue est à peine en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts, et certainement pas de vous aider à résoudre votre affaire. »

« Je suis médecin et je ne suis pas idiot », répond-il, irrité par le ton aimablement condescendant du chirurgien. « Mais il se trouve que je suis également agent du FBI, et qu'indépendamment de mon amitié personnelle pour Dale Cooper, je dois considérer l'enquête en cours. Je ne vous demande pas de - »

La voix stridente émanant haut-parleur situé quelque part au plafond de la cafétéria lui coupe la parole - une femme demande Aron Milewski au service des urgences. Albert ravale la fin de sa réplique acide et Milewski, décidément difficile à offusquer, lui adresse un sourire affable en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, puis se détourne sans ajouter un mot et se dirige vers la sortie.

Resté seul, Albert allume une nouvelle cigarette et décide d'acheter un deuxième bagel accompagné d'une tasse de café avant de se rendre au travail, en guise du petit déjeuner qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'accorder plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il a à peine eu le temps de terminer son casse-croûte, feuilletant distraitement les pages d'un vieux tirage du _Pittsburgh Post-Gazette _laissé sur la table par un précédent consommateur, que qu'une autre voix perçante retentit à ses oreilles – pas depuis le haut-parleur, cette fois, mais de la personne bien réelle de Gordon Cole, qui le gratifie d'un grand signe de la main en s'approchant de lui.

« HEY ALBERT. COMMENT VAS-TU ? »

S'il avait été présent, Cooper aurait incontestablement répondu en levant le pouce d'un geste enthousiaste, mais Albert, immuable partisan de la sobriété, se contente d'un bref signe de la tête en buvant les dernières gorgées de son café noir.

Gordon a l'air tendu, constate-t-il ; tendu et préoccupé, comme si les bonnes nouvelles de la matinée n'étaient pas encore parvenues à ses oreilles déficientes. Il doit savoir, pourtant, sans quoi il ne serait pas à l'hôpital à cette heure. Il pose malgré tout la question, une façon comme une autre d'engager la conversation.

« Tu as entendu pour Coop ? »

Il sait pertinemment que Gordon Cole voue une amitié toute particulière à Cooper – tous deux se sont toujours extrêmement bien entendus et Albert s'est demandé, maintes fois, quel genre de formule magique Cooper utilise pour attiser de la sorte la sympathie de son entourage. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, pourtant peu prompt à se faire des amis, est tombé sans s'en apercevoir dans le panneau de la sémillante joie de vivre d'un collègue qu'il semble simplement impossible de détester.

« BIEN SÛR. » Sourire sincèrement ravi qui efface l'espace d'un instant toute trace de tracas du visage de Cole. « CE DR. MILO… MILWAUKEE M'A APPELÉ TOUT À L'HEURE. »

« Milewski. »

« C'EST ÇA. JE SUIS PASSÉ PAR LES SOINS INTENSIFS, MAIS COOP S'ÉTAIT DÉJÀ RENDORMI. » Gordon se débarrasse de son manteau, lisse sa veste noire d'un geste de la main et prend place sur une chaise. « TU AS PARLÉ AVEC LES MÉDECINS ? »

Albert hoche la tête, et résume ce qu'il vient d'apprendre de la bouche d'Aron Milewski tout en se demandant s'il est sage d'assurer que Cooper est tiré d'affaire ou s'il ferait mieux, au cas où, d'émettre quelques réserves. En fin de compte, il choisit de répéter la version que lui-même vient d'entendre, ni trop optimiste, ni trop pessimiste.

Cole écoute, penché vers lui comme à son habitude, mais Albert connaît suffisamment bien son supérieur pour sentir que quelque chose le travaille. Les traits tirés, les doigts qui pianotent nerveusement sur la surface de la table –

« ALBERT… QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS DES RELATIONS QUE COOP ENTRETENAIT AVEC CAROLINE EARLE ? »

Pris au dépourvu, il lance un regard interrogateur à Gordon, qui brûlait visiblement de lui poser la question depuis la minute où il est entré dans la cafétéria.

« Comment ça ? »

« DEPUIS QUAND ILS SE CONNAISSAIENT, COMMENT ILS S'ENTENDAIENT… EST-CE QUE COOP T'EN A PARLÉ ? »

Albert hausse les épaules, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce signifie ce soudain interrogatoire. « Ils se sont rencontrés via Windom, probablement peu après que Coop ait fait sa connaissance. Tu les connais, ils sont vite devenus très amis, tous les deux. J'imagine que Windom lui a rapidement présenté Caroline. »

« ET ENSUITE ? »

Soupir. « Ensuite rien. Ils se sont croisés régulièrement, je pense, jusqu'à ce que Cooper soit chargé de sa protection à la suite de son enlèvement. Du peu que je sais, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, mais en dehors de ça… » Il scrute les yeux de son interlocuteur, sentant monter en lui une frustration grandissante. « C'est quoi, ces questions, Gordon ? »

Pour toute réponse, Cole plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sort un sachet de plastique transparent, dans lequel Albert reconnaît immédiatement le petit dictaphone de Cooper, celui qui ne le quitte jamais et grâce auquel il enregistre ses messages à Diane, sa secrétaire au Bureau. Le sachet contient aussi plusieurs microcassettes adaptées et un portefeuille en cuir noir, que Gordon s'empresse de tendre à Albert sans un mot.

Perplexe, il prend le portefeuille dans ses mains et l'ouvre. À l'intérieur se trouvent, proprement rangés dans les différents compartiments, la carte d'identité et le permis de conduire de Cooper, deux cartes de crédit, quelques petits sachets hermétiques servant à contenir les échantillons prélevés sur une scène de crime, et un peu d'argent liquide.

Mais surtout, bien en évidence au-dessus des papiers personnels, une photo de Caroline Earle.

Pas une photo d'identité, ni une photo extraite de son dossier du FBI, mais une belle image noir et blanc sur papier glacé, un portrait trois-quarts face de Caroline vêtue d'une robe à motifs, un léger sourire aux lèvres véhiculant une sensualité diffuse, le visage encadré par une cascade de cheveux blonds élégamment bouclés.

Déconcerté, il observe longuement la photo, puis Gordon, puis à nouveau la photo, son regard fixé sur les yeux clairs de Caroline.

« ALBERT, DIS-MOI POURQUOI COOP GARDERAIT SUR LUI UNE PHOTO DE LA FEMME DE SON PARTENAIRE ? »

La question est rhétorique, bien sûr, et Gordon ne s'attend visiblement pas à ce qu'il y réponde, puisqu'il sort sans attendre le dictaphone du sachet, y introduit une microcassette, presse le bouton « _Play_ » et le pose sur la table, devant eux.

_« Diane, il est sept heures du soir, le 19 février. Il y a une heure, Windom a pris la décision de ne pas rester au _safe house_. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression que sa présence ne faisait qu'endiguer les progrès de Caroline à retrouver la mémoire. Je crois qu'il se sent responsable de son agression et qu'il pense que sa compagnie rappelle à Caroline de mauvais souvenirs. Nous voilà donc seuls tous les deux, et même si j'essaye de mettre de côté mes sentiments personnels pour me concentrer uniquement sur mes responsabilités professionnelles, je dois avouer que cette perspective me rend particulièrement heureux. »_

Les yeux rivés sur le dictaphone, Albert regarde, sans un mot, Gordon changer de cassette et mettre à nouveau le petit appareil en marche.

_« 23 février, 15:45. Diane, je ne sais pas encore si cet enregistrement atteindra jamais votre oreille attentive ou si, d'ici quelques minutes, je jugerai plus sage de le garder pour moi. Je me trouve dans la difficile position de choisir entre trahir la confiance d'un mentor et ami, ou de tourner le dos à l'amour. Mes sentiments à l'égard de Caroline sont apparemment partagés, et ce depuis le jour de notre rencontre. C'est une femme extraordinaire, Diane, et je crois que n'ai jamais ressenti pour quiconque la moitié de ce que j'éprouve pour elle._ _L'absence temporaire de Windom nous permet enfin de vivre notre passion au grand jour, après l'avoir retenue bien trop longtemps - »_

Le « _clic_ » du bouton d'arrêt interrompt brusquement la voix de Cooper, et Albert, comme hypnotisé, sent une sueur froide lui dégouliner le long du dos.

Caroline et Cooper. Cooper et Caroline.

Windom et Caroline.

Nom de dieu.

Soudain, les différents éléments se mettent en place dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un venait d'allumer la lumière après une longue période d'obscurité, comme s'il avait enfin acquis l'ultime pièce d'un puzzle complexe. Pétrifié, il échange un regard avec Gordon Cole, sur le visage duquel la stupeur des premiers instants a déjà été remplacée par une forme de sombre acceptation.

L'agent du FBI qui est en Albert s'efforce de réfléchir froidement, d'examiner les faits comme il examinerait n'importe quelle affaire. Un couple, un amant, un triangle amoureux. Puis un meurtre qui sent le crime passionnel à plein nez, vengeance sanglante de l'époux éconduit, représailles d'un cerveau déséquilibré – un schéma terriblement récurrent et familier dans les enquêtes du Bureau.

Sauf que Windom Earle n'est pas un cerveau déséquilibré.

Windom Earle est un employé du gouvernement fédéral.

Et, qui plus est, le meilleur agent qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, un esprit brillant suscitant une admiration muette chez les meilleurs de ses collègues et que Cooper, pourtant loin d'être idiot lui-même, considère comme un maître absolu en matière d'investigation.

Certainement pas un tueur.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, toutes les incohérences que contient l'enquête deviennent tout à coup douloureusement claires. Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction au _safe house_, ce jour où un assassin a réussi à braver tout le système de protection pour s'infiltrer dans la maison. Il n'y a aucun signe de la présence d'un étranger, ni dans ni autour du lieu du crime. Aucun indice, aucune empreinte, rien.

_Windom avait les clés. Il connaissait le système de sécurité. Et s'il y a une personne au monde qui sait comment effacer ses propres traces, c'est lui._

Immobile sur sa chaise, les deux mains croisées devant lui, Albert entend les battements de son propre cœur résonner à ses tempes. Puis la voix de Cole, le tirant brusquement de ses terrifiantes réflexions.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN DIS ? »

Il déglutit avec difficulté, hésite à croiser le regard de son supérieur. « C'est impossible. » Il fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air convaincant, mais il sent que c'est raté. « Impossible. Il n'aurait jamais… Putain, Gordon, on parle de _Windom Earle_. »

Hochement de tête résigné, et le visage de Cole est le reflet fidèle de sa propre confusion. « JE SAIS. » Pause. « ET POURTANT, IL A UN MOTIF, ALBERT. C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DE L'ENQUÊTE QU'ON TROUVE UN MOTIF. EARLE EST LA PREMIÈRE ET LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI, À NOTRE CONNAISSANCE, A UNE RAISON D'EN VOULOIR À COOP ET CAROLINE. »

C'est la vérité, ils le savent tous les deux. Autant l'enquête a piétiné pendant une semaine, sans qu'aucun suspect, même potentiel, ne leur vienne à l'esprit, autant la révélation de la relation amoureuse entre Cooper et Caroline Earle vient d'y jeter une brusque lumière. Les raisons et les circonstances du crime, de cette mise en scène morbide des deux corps enlacés sur le sol de la cuisine, deviennent soudain terriblement justifiées.

Mais voilà, il ne s'agit pas d'un crime passionnel parmi tant d'autres. Deux des principaux intéressés sont les agents spéciaux Dale Cooper et Windom Earle, et Albert a beau essayer de raisonner froidement, il ne parvient pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Earle puisse être le coupable.

« Windom est à l'hôpital psychiatrique », dit-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Les médecins sont formels – il a complètement disjoncté. Comment tu expliques ça ? »

« LE FONCTIONNEMENT D'UN CERVEAU MALADE EST OBSCUR ET IMPÉNÉTRABLE, ALBERT. PEUT-ÊTRE QU'APRÈS COUP, IL N'A PAS SUPPORTÉ SES PROPRES ABOMINATIONS. »

Il secoue la tête, horrifié d'entendre son supérieur exprimer aussi clairement la culpabilité d'Earle. « Merde… Il _aimait_ sa femme. Et il _adore_ Coop, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait _pu_ - »

« MOI, NON. MAIS ÉTANT DONNÉ LES FAITS, TU SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI QUE NOUS NE POUVONS PAS ÉCARTER CETTE HYPOTHÈSE. »

Albert se laisse aller en arrière sur son siège et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, habité par la désagréable sensation de vivre un cauchemar dont il n'arrive pas à se réveiller. « Qui d'autre est au courant de tout ça ? »

« PERSONNE EN DEHORS DE NOUS DEUX. LES ENREGISTREMENTS DE COOP N'ONT PAS ÉTÉ TRANSMIS À DIANE, ET JE TIENS À CE QUE CETTE AFFAIRE RESTE ENTRE NOUS EN ATTENDANT D'Y VOIR UN PEU PLUS CLAIR. »

Il acquiesce en silence, évitant de demander à Gordon comment il compte, dans ces circonstances, « _y voir un peu plus clair_ ».

« ET SURTOUT, ALBERT… PAS _UN MOT_ À COOP. IL N'A CERTAINEMENT PAS BESOIN DE ÇA. »

« J'allais te le dire. » Les premières – et seules - paroles de Cooper depuis la nuit du meurtre lui reviennent en mémoire, ce désespéré « _Ça aurait dû être moi_ » qu'il ne parvient pas à se sortir de l'esprit, et il songe qu'il est vital pour la survie de Coop de le maintenir à l'abri de tout choc ou mauvaise nouvelle en attendant d'apprendre, de sa propre bouche, combien il en sait et combien il ignore.

Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, Gordon Cole replace le dictaphone et le portefeuille de Cooper dans le sachet plastique et se lève de sa chaise. Albert l'imite, machinalement, et songe qu'il est préférable d'aller se noyer dans le travail au Bureau plutôt que de se tourner les pouces à l'hôpital, sans aucune autre distraction que la perspective glaçante de la culpabilité de Windom Earle.

Plus que jamais, il lui paraît essentiel de résoudre cette affaire, et vite. Trouver un coupable, un coupable qui ne soit pas l'agent Earle ; trouver un meurtrier et un motif qui innocenteraient ce dernier, qui rendraient la résolution de l'enquête tellement plus acceptable, tellement moins absurde.

Malheureusement, pense-t-il en suivant Gordon hors de la cafétéria, la mort et l'assassinat sont rarement acceptables.

Et, surtout, beaucoup trop souvent absurdes.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


End file.
